Young Princes
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Harry had no idea how it was possible, however it didn't really matter. What mattered was that they were there and he would do anything to protected them. Even if that meant siding with Voldemort. Even so, he was sure that he had been suffering from temporary insanity, how else could he explain how they came to be? Yes, temporary insanity was the only possible answer.
1. We are screwed

****Disclaimer:** **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story has Slash, violence, death and torture.

**Beta**: **tsuki** ( tsuki. shizukesa [no space between the dot.])

**A.N.**: Hello. As some of you might know I've started a campaign to raise money to get my own book published. I want to thank all of those that have helped spread the word. It means a lot to me to see that you like my work so much.

Though I want to assure all of you that even though I'm writing my own novel I won't be giving fanfiction up, nor any of my stories. I'll continue all of them, I'll finish all of them. I invested too much work in them to give them up, besides it's a matter of respecting all of you who have been my readers for years.

**Consider this new story a thank you from me to you :) I hope you all enjoy it.**

For those who are interested in seeing what my book is about the link is: **igg. me / at / unclaimedthrone-exile **go have a look, there are a lot of perks that you can gain **_:)_ **or show it to people who could be interest. **There are only 14 days left.** I'm really thankful for your help. Besides, it's thanks to all of your support over the years that made me want to write an original novel. Again, thanks **_:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – We are screwed**

The Great Hall was as lively as always, even if some students were more subdued due to the presence of Umbridge. Even the Slytherins didn't like the woman but as she targeted mostly Gryffindors they were quite happy with the outcome.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were discussing the next DA meeting in low tones when lightning flashed across the enchanted ceiling. Usually it wouldn't have captured their attention, or anyone else's for that matter, however what made them look was the fact that the lightning was purple.

Looking closely they saw that it wasn't on the enchanted ceiling but actually inside the Great Hall, they would have assumed it was some sort of prank if the Headmaster hadn't gotten up from his seat and taken out his wand.

The lightning continued and now even the first year students could feel the magical pressure it was causing, they knew it wasn't some prank gone wrong. Something was happening. Then a glowing purple lightning hit the middle of the floor between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and a bright gold and purple light illuminated the Hall for a few seconds.

Then it vanished and in the place it had hit were four boys.

For a second Harry felt like he was going to faint. The moment he looked at the boy who seemed to be the oldest amongst them he knew who he was. But at the same time, it wasn't the same person, there were small differences that told him that it couldn't be who he was thinking.

He looked at Dumbledore and saw him pale, along with Snape and McGonagall and he knew that they were thinking the same as he, they recognized him too. However their reactions were far more telling than his, especially Dumbledore's wide eyes and Snape's look of horrified comprehension.

The stunned silence was broken by a boy that had his back turned to Harry, but who seemed to be the second oldest.

"We are so screwed," he whined, "Dad is going to be so pissed. He's going to kill us." Harry almost felt like laughing, the boy sounded rather adorable.

"Dad? You're worried about dad?" the oldest one asked incredulously, and Harry felt himself tense, even his voice was similar, but he did calm down. If the boys were brothers then it couldn't be who he was thinking about.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge had stood up and the four boys turned towards her, making the students sitting near the head table gasp. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, as if she was the one in power, completely ignoring Dumbledore who was still looking at the four boys. Harry wasn't able to see what had him so focused on all of them, he had only seen the side of the oldest one's face.

"And you are?" the oldest ask, contempt and arrogance dripping from every word.

"I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Hogwarts High Inquisitor. I demand to know who you are and what you are doing here!"

"You demand?" the same boy asked again and he narrowed his eyes. No one demanded anything from them aside from their parents. "Very well," he smirked maliciously and his younger brothers chuckled darkly, though coming from the youngest looking boys it was more of a giggle.

Dumbledore lost his twinkle and Snape gripped his wand tighter. They knew that they weren't going to like what was coming. They could guess what it was, looking at the four boys how could they not? They just didn't understand how it had happened, or how it was even possible.

"My name is Erus Hadrian Potter-Riddle, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Harry James Potter-Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Hades. Emperors of the Wizarding World." the oldest one introduced himself with a cruel smirk on his lips and Dumbledore closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. It was as he suspected, looking at the boy who could think anything else? He looked like Tom Riddle but he had Harry's eyes. His features weren't as sharp as Tom's had been at that age, he didn't look older than thirteen, but he supposed that was Harry's influence.

The Great Hall was deadly silent, they may not understand what was going on, but they understood enough. That boy claimed to be the son of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Every single one of them were thinking the same thing, how? How was it possible?

However no answers were forthcoming and the boys continued their introductions.

"My name is Erebus Thomas Potter-Riddle, son of the Emperors of the Wizarding World." this boy, who looked to be around ten or eleven, looked just like Harry, though without the glasses and his eyes were blood red and Dumbledore couldn't contain the shiver than ran down his spine. Just what was going on?

"My name is Ares Orion Potter-Riddle, son of Voldemort and Hades." he appeared to be six or seven and had Harry's wild hair, Tom's features and Harry's eyes with blood red specks here and there. If he weren't glaring, and how such a small child was able to glare Dumbledore would never know, he would look rather adorable.

"My name is Salazar Jameson Potter-Riddle, son of the Dark Lords." he was the youngest, looking to be no more than four years old. He too was a more noticeable mix of both his parents, having Harry's eyes but his features seemed to be a mix of both of them. The hair though had a slightly red shine to it, Dumbledore guessed it came from Lily, since neither Harry nor Tom had anyone else with red hair in the family.

Harry was looking at the boys stunned. What? What had they just said? He didn't even need to look at his friends to know that they were thinking the same thing. Just what was going on? However he could feel that the atmosphere in the Great Hall was changing, it was becoming more hostile and he knew that at least part of it was directed at him. He relaxed a tiny bit when he felt Ron and Hermione squeeze his hands, they at least would stand by him.

"What nonsense is that?" Umbridge snarled and Harry could see that she was beyond furious, "The Dark Lord is dead! Is this another ploy to get attention, Potter?" she demanded looking at Harry, "I thought that I had left an impression on you, apparently I was mistaken. However we can remedy that. I will punish you for this, you ungrateful brat!" she seemed completely out of her mind and before they knew what she was doing she had taken her wand out.

Before she could do anything however, there was a low hissing sound and the older boy, Erus, was standing with his wand pointing at her.

"How dare you speak about my parents that way, you disgusting filth?" he snarled and anyone who had ever seen Tom Riddle could not deny that they were father and son. Harry saw Snape pale and he guessed it was from the slightly elongated _'s'_ that preambled Erus' words. He knew for a fact that Voldemort did the same when he was angry.

"I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic!" Umbridge exclaimed, looking more than a little deranged in Harry's opinion, "I will not be spoken to like that by you! You will desist of your shenanigans or you will be punished!"

"_Crucio_!" the boy hissed, almost slipping into parseltongue and Umbridge screamed. No one moved, most looking at Umbridge or Erus in complete horror.

Erebus walked to stand beside his brother, the two younger ones standing behind them, and took his wand out as well.

"How stupid can you be, woman?" Erebus asked as soon as Erus lifted the curse, it hadn't been more than ten seconds at most but it had felt like an eternity, "We are the Dark Princes of the Wizarding World, do you really think our fathers would leave us defenseless?"

Umbridge was on the floor, her breathing ragged and Harry saw a look pass between several professors and he knew what was going to happen. Before he could even think about what he was doing he had stood up and moved to stand before the boys, his wand raised and a _Protego_ on his lips before the stunner that Snape had cast was halfway there.

The spell clashed harmlessly against the shield, and everyone was looking at him.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, though Harry was sure that he knew.

"You heard what they said. They are my children. Do you really think I would stand by and do nothing while you curse them?" he replied, he had no idea what was going on, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were _his_ children. He had always wanted a family, now that family was standing there, he may not know how it happened, but by Merlin he would do anything he could to keep them safe.

"They tortured your Professor! Now stand aside, you arrogant brat, before we stun you too!" Snape sneered, and Harry glared right back.

"It was nothing more than she deserved!" he snarled and he could see the surprise on their faces, "She did far worse to me and to other students." the scarring on his hand would never heal and he couldn't feel an ounce of pity for the women.

"They used an Unforgivable, Harry. Surely you can't condone that?" Dumbledore asked, his voice low, no twinkle in his eyes.

"She deserved it." he stated again, sneering at them. They hadn't made half that much fuss when he was put under it, nor when Snape was mind raping him, nor when she was carving up his hand. He was tired of playing their Golden boy, who forgives and forgets. He hadn't forgotten and he sure as hell hadn't forgiven.

He saw more teachers taking out their wands out but he stood his ground. Even if he had to fight them alone he wouldn't move.

Before any of them could do anything, he felt two people stand beside him.

"I hope you know what you're doing mate." Ron mumbled and he could have leaped for joy, he couldn't ask for better friends.

"We are going to be in so much trouble." Hermione muttered and shook her head, though her wand arm never wavered when she pointed at the professors.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, just what do you think you're doing?" McGonagall asked and Harry could see that she was even more surprised that they were standing up to them than when Harry had done it.

"Well, we don't know what is going on, but they are Harry's children, that makes them my nephews." Ron told them, "You can't really expect us to just let you harm them and well, you were talking about cursing Harry as well. Did you think we would do nothing? If we were ready to face Voldemort when we were eleven for Harry, do you think we wouldn't face you now that we are older?"

A small smile appeared on Harry's lips. Ron had his flaws, they all did, but when it really mattered he knew that he could count on Ron to have his back.

"Professor, they are only children." Hermione tried to reason.

"Children who used an Unforgivable!" Umbridge screeched getting back on her feet, "I'll have all of you thrown in Azkaban! Starting with Potter!"

Then something happened that none of them could have predicted.

The twins, Ginny and Neville stood up and joined them, forming a barrier around the boys and pointing their wands at the professors' table.

Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie McMillan did the same.

Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot joined as well. For once Luna had lost her dreamy expression and was almost scowling.

However the biggest surprise was when Malfoy, Nott, Montague, Zabini and Parkinson did the same.

Harry looked at them curiously and Montague smirked.

"We know as much about what's going on as you lot. However it is clear that they are our Lord's children. It is our duty to protect them." he stated low enough for only those around to hear and Harry nodded.

He may not like most of them, he had no reason to like them, but he was grateful that they were willing to help. He didn't delude himself into thinking that they stood a chance against the professors. He was hoping that the professors would be reluctant to fight against them.

"Daddy." a small voice broke the silence that had fallen over the Great Hall, and Harry was surprised when he saw the smallest boy, Salazar, looking up at him with big emerald and ruby eyes. It had to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Especially when the child held up his arms and called him daddy again.

Harry felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him and he picked the child up. Holding him close and feeling the little one's heart beat faster and his body shaking ever so lightly made him realize that the little one must be afraid.

He almost cursed. He should have realized that Salazar would be frightened. He was small, looking no older than four, and even if his older brothers understood what was happening to some degree, it was likely that he didn't.

Ron and Hermione stepped in front of them, shielding them from the professors.

"Hey, little one," Harry whispered to the child, "Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be alright."

"Promise?" the small voice whispered again, and Harry felt the arms around his neck tighten.

"I promise, Sal." he kissed the raven-red hair and held him close, knowing that they would almost need a miracle to get out of this.

"Dad," he heard and automatically turned to look at Erus, who was standing a little to his left, "Call father."

"What? How?" he didn't even think about arguing, about telling his son, _his son_, that Voldemort wanted to kill him.

"Your connection, use it, show him what's happening. He will help." Erus looked so sure of it that Harry didn't know what to think. He was used to seeing Voldemort as a monster. Someone who would stop at nothing to kill him and to achieve his goals. But Erus was looking so confident that his father would help, that he could trust him and Harry didn't know what to make of that. Was Voldemort a good father? Did he love his children? Wasn't he supposed to be incapable of love?

"I don't know how." he replied honestly, because he truly didn't know how to contact Voldemort.

"Close your eyes, you said it helps at first, drop into your mind and follow the connection. You told us that you used to do it when you were at the Dursleys. You will find a door in your mind, knock, it leads to father's mind, then show him what happened." Erus explained, "You told us that it was just a matter of concentrating on him and you would be able to follow it and that the door appears when you don't want to intrude and to share memories. I don't really understand how it works, I don't think anyone but the two of you do, but you told me you were able to do it almost instinctively."

"Try it Harry." Hermione urged him, looking wearily at the Head table, she too knew that they wouldn't be able to get out of this alone, "We will watch over them." the others nodded and Harry agreed.

He took a deep breath and did something he hadn't done since he had left his cupboard, he delved into his mind. He had done it when he was a small child, he really had nothing else he could do, so he had entertained himself with what he could; creating worlds in his mind. Now that he knew about the existence of occlumency and legilimency he thought that he might have been doing some sort of mind arts, how else would he have been able to create things in his mind and actually see himself there?

Doing what he had done before he let himself fall into his mind, and when he opened his eyes he knew that he had succeed. He was in a library, filled with books and comfortable looking armchairs. Remembering what Erus had told him he tried to feel the connection he had with Voldemort. Surprisingly quick he found it and he almost felt compelled to follow it. Just as Erus had told him at the end of the connection he saw a door. It was huge, and it had snakes engraved all over it, it seemed rather fitting, considering that it lead to Voldemort's mind.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

Almost immediately he could feel the difference in their connection and before he could really prepare himself the door opened and Voldemort stood there in all his glory. Harry almost took a step back when those blood red eyes glared at him.

"Potter." Voldemort hissed and Harry was rather glad that looks couldn't kill.

"Wait, I have to show you something." he said before he lost his courage. Voldemort stood still and looked at him expectantly and Harry almost fidgeted.

"I... I don't really know how." he admitted and he swore that he heard Voldemort sigh.

"As I know that you do not have a death wish, whatever you wish to show me must be relatively important, correct?" Harry nodded, surprised that Voldemort was actually being civil. "Very well, think about what you want me to see, I will do the rest."

Nodding again Harry thought about everything that happened since that strange lightning. He could actually feel Voldemort go through the memory, analyzing it. He could feel Voldemort's curiosity when he saw the lightning, however it was nothing compared to the unadulterated shock when he saw Erus. When he saw the boys introducing themselves he felt his disbelieve, but there was something else there as well, Harry wasn't sure, but it felt almost like hope.

Before he knew it, it was done and Voldemort was looking at him with an undecipherable expression.

"I'll be there in five minutes." he stated, "You just have to hold on for five minutes, do you understand, Harry?"

"I... Yes, I understand." he replied, surprised by the use of his given name.

"Good. Go, now." Voldemort told him and then vanished.

Harry took a deep breath and willed himself back, just as he did when he was a child.

When he opened his eyes again he was in the same position as before, Salazar still in his arms and Erus hovering to his left.

"Five minutes." he said, and only those around them were able to hear him. He saw all the boys relax and smile, even his friends seemed to become less tense.

"Thank Merlin," Terry muttered, "I don't know how long we could have held up."

That's when Harry noticed that all of them had shields up and he looked around, seeing that most professors had their wands pointing at them, though Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick seemed rather reluctant.

"What happened?" he asked, passing Salazar to Erus and taking his wand out, erecting a shield over them as well. He made sure to keep all four boys in the middle of all of them, keeping them safe.

"Umbridge and Snape became rather curse happy." Ron replied.

"We reckon that they thought that they would able to at least hit one of us." Fred added.

"I don't think they were expecting us to have shields up that quickly." George concluded.

"Yeah, have to thank you for that, Harry." Justin said smiling, "You taught us well."

"Yeah, this was my plan all along, you know? Lead a rebellion against the professors to protect my children from the future." he snorted, spoken out loud it sounded even more ridiculous. The twins were laughing and Ron snorted.

"Yeah, it's obvious that it was your plan all along." Ron muttered, "You didn't look surprised at all." he mocked and Harry smiled.

He could imagine the look on his face when he had heard what the children had said.

"I do wonder how you always end up in these situations." Ginny said and there was a teasing edge in her tone.

"Don't we all?" George asked and his friends laughed again. Harry saw the confusion on the Slytherins' faces but didn't comment. He knew that the Slytherins didn't know them, so they had no idea how they interacted amongst each other. They thought that only Ron and Hermione were close to him, most people thought that, but it couldn't be farther from the truth.

He had many friends that he trusted, not everyone knew about all of them. He was the boy-who-lived, he had a role to play. So he did just that. His friends understood and did the same, Hermione the know-it-all muggle-born; Ron the lazy and clueless pureblood; Ginny the shy fan-girl; Neville the spineless Gryffindor. On and on it went. It wasn't all that honest for them to do that, but they had quickly learned that if they didn't fit a certain mold then they would be looked at with distrust and be shunned. So they did what they did best, they blended in and acted the way people expected of them. They had done it since they were small children, so it wasn't all that difficult.

The DA had been a blessing in disguise, they could interact with each other and no one would know or make anything of it. Not all of the DA were as close, some only wanted to pass DADA, now though people would know that they had to be more than casual acquaintances. Why else would they have stood up and faced the professors if they weren't.

"You know we can't stay here." he told them, knowing they were all thinking the same.

"We know," Ernie replied, "But you know that we couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"Even if you acting brings you in close contact with the Dark Lord? There is no going back after he arrives..." he was giving them a way out, he knew that many had lost family to the dark and that many would lose the family that they had if they continued on the path they had decided to take. He was giving them the last chance they had to leave and continue as if nothing had happened, he wouldn't blame them.

"Harry, we know what's at stake." Neville assured him.

"We may have acted impulsively, but we stand by our decision." Susan added.

"Besides, there must be a reason why they were born, you would never join someone who wasn't worthy." Hannah brought up what he had been avoiding thinking about.

_He_ became a Dark Lord. How had that happened? He just couldn't see how that would work. Even if he didn't like it he was the boy-who-lived, he doubted that he just woke up one day and decided to become a dark lord and join Voldemort. It was even more unbelievable that Voldemort would actually allow that. He just knew that when this was over he would have the mother of all headaches.

"Harry, think about what you are doing." Dumbledore pleaded with him and Harry could see true concern in his eyes. Even so he wouldn't, _couldn't_, back down.

"I can't. They are my children, even if I have no idea how it could have happened. I won't stand by and let you hurt them."

"Do you really think I would hurt a child?" though Dumbledore tried to hide it, he was unable to completely mask the hurt he felt at the accusation.

"Professor, one thing we know for certain is that Voldemort won the war. I know that you would do anything you could for the _Greater Good_, even get the information about how Voldemort won the war from the boys. No matter the cost. And Snape would be more than happy to mind rape all of them, even if only because they are Potters."

"And you would let Voldemort win? What would your parents think?"

Harry almost flinched when he heard that. It wasn't something that he had thought about yet. Frankly he couldn't see how his parents would be pleased with it, they had fought against the Dark side. But his mum would understand why he was standing against the professors, he was almost sure of it. She had given her life for him, surely she would understand him wanting to protect his children.

"Shut up!" little Ares shouted, glaring at Dumbledore and Harry was rather proud to see that he had a rather intimidating glare for a six year old. He must have gotten it from his father. "Grandma and grandpa are really proud of dad." he stated, daring Dumbledore to contradict him.

"Child, Harry's parents haven been dead for a long time." Dumbledore told him, trying to sound as soothing as possible. Harry knew that he didn't mean any harm by it, but he still glared at him. Did he _really_ have to bring that up?

"I know." replied Ares, looking at Dumbledore as if he were stupid. "But daddy talks to them whenever he wants. Daddy is a necomencer."

"Necromancer." Erus corrected.

"Yes, that." Ares nodded, smiling at his brother then going back to glaring at Dumbledore.

"What?" Dumbledore muttered and every professor was looking at Harry in shock and a little bit of fear.

"On his sixteenth birthday dad came into his magical inheritance. The _Light_," Erus spat the word out with so much disgust that even Harry looked at him stunned, "Shunned him as soon as they found out. After everything he had done for them, after everything he had lost, they just turned on him. Father was more than happy when dad came to him looking for revenge."

"You never do things by half." muttered Neville, looking exasperated.

Harry himself was feeling slightly flabbergast. He was a necromancer? There hadn't been a necromancer in centuries. How could he be one? Weren't the Potters light wizards? How did they have necromancer blood in them? That did explain however how he ended up on Voldemort's side and how Voldemort didn't kill him on sight. A Dark Lord would value a necromancer. That didn't explain though how he ended up _involved_ with Voldemort, he must have been suffering from temporary insanity, there was no other explanation for it.

Before anyone could do or say anything else the doors to the Great Hall burst open and surrounded by over twenty Death Eaters was Voldemort.

The Great Hall was deadly silent. Harry could practically feel the fear coming of from the students. Even the Slytherins that were with them tensed slightly. If Harry had to guess he would say that they had never actually met the Dark Lord.

"Papa!" Salazar yelled, breaking the suffocating silence, and before Harry could stop him he ran towards Voldemort and jumped at him. Only Voldemort's quick reflexes kept Salazar from falling, automatically Voldemort opened his arms and caught the little boy, holding him close.

Harry would have laughed at the look on his face if he wasn't as shocked as everyone else.

The look of wonder, amazement and a little bit of panic that appeared in Voldemort's eyes was something that Harry didn't think anyone had ever seen.

It was strangely adorable to see it. Who would have thought that Voldemort would actually want children.

"Father." Erus whispered and Harry could hear the relief behind that simple word.

Voldemort must have heard him because he looked in their direction and his eyes locked on the other three boys. His blood red eyes studied everything about them, they took everything in. Then his eyes looked at Harry and he saw the same confusion, wonder and shock in them that he had felt when he had seen the boys and found out they were his children.

"It's time to go." he told his friends and they nodded.

Still with their wands raised and shields up they started walking towards the Death Eaters and Voldemort. That seemed to break the shock the professors were in.

"I can't let you do that Harry." Dumbledore told him gravely and Harry almost sneered.

"You don't really have a choice. Are you willing to put the students at risk just to try and stop us from leaving?" he asked and he saw most of the other professors falter slightly.

"Would you hurt them?" Dumbledore sounded so very disappointed and Harry wanted to laugh.

"Yes." he stated, clearly shocking everyone but his friends and, strangely enough, his children, "Do you think that anyone of these people are more important to me than my family? Most of these students don't even know me and were quite happy to believe the lies the Ministry sprouted about me. Why should I care about them?" he could see the surprise in Dumbledore's eyes and he smirked. "What, did you actually think that I cared about complete strangers that call me a liar and deranged? I couldn't care less about what happens to them."

Some of his friends chuckled, while the others shook their heads.

"It looks like the Golden Boy persona is being thrown out." Hermione said and Harry could feel the curiosity of every single one of the people in the Great Hall aside from his friends. "What?" she asked, when she felt their eyes on her, "You didn't really think that Gryffindor Golden Boy is truly Harry, did you?" looking at them all incredulously, "We knew what was expected of us and we played our part, but as we are leaving and since it is clear that Harry somehow joined Voldemort there is no need to continue with all this acting. Though I've got to say that Umbridge was driving us so crazy that we almost dropped our acting just to get back at her." the last part was muttered under her breath but even so almost everyone heard her.

"I don't understand." McGonagall said, looking at Hermione and trying to see what she meant, trying to see any difference in them.

"Well," Harry said, a small smirk appearing on his lips, "The Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin."

"I would never have guessed." replied Ron sarcastically, snorting when he saw the glare Harry was aiming at him.

"It is rather simple to understand, professor. We knew what was expected of us and we did it. All of [what you saw was] what you wanted to see. We must thank all of you for that actually, our lives would have been far more difficult if you weren't all so willingly blind." Hermione told them, "As Harry said, the Hat did want to put him in Slytherin, he is a brilliant actor. Ron would have been the most loyal and hard-working Hufflepuff possible, and I would have found a home in Ravenclaw, but we met on the train. We talked and realized the truth. People already had an idea of what we were, we had two options, we would either break their preconceived notions completely and risk being under heavy scrutiny, especially since we would befriend Harry, or give them exactly what they were expecting. As you can guess, we gave you exactly what you were expecting. Then we just made friends with people who had a similar mentality."

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore interrupted, looking even more grim, "I cannot allow you to do this, Harry. Think about the consequences. How can you trust that Voldemort won't do anything to you or your friends? We can not let the Dark win, Harry, you know that."

"Shut up!" Erebus screamed, glaring and pointing his wand at Dumbledore, "You don't know anything! Dad and father are happy! They love each other and father would never hurt dad. Never! Father would kill anyone who wants to hurt any of us, especially dad!"

"Killing isn't right, surely you know that child." Dumbledore tried to reason.

"One more word Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed, his wand out and pointing at Dumbledore. The tension that had eased flared back up. "I am prepared to leave without causing any harm to the students, but do not push me."

"Father."

Voldemort looked to his left and saw Erus standing at his side, a small smile appeared briefly on his lips.

"Erus," he almost whispered the name, "Who picked the name?" and Harry was able to hear small traces of amusement in his tone.

"Dad did actually," Erus replied smiling, "He said that any child the two of you had would be nothing else but a Lord."

"He was right." Voldemort replied and it was impossible to miss the pride in his voice. Though Harry was shocked to see the teasing smirk Voldemort sent his way.

"_You said you wouldn't hurt the students, right_?" Erus hissed and Harry knew he was speaking parseltongue, Voldemort's eyes opened wide and he laughed. It was dark and seductive, nothing like the high cackle that Harry had heard coming from him.

"_I did, yes_." Voldemort replied, his eyes shinning. Harry was transfixed, he had never seen Voldemort look so alive.

"_You didn't say anything about the faculty, and that pink toad over there tortured dad_." Harry wasn't really surprised by the hate he heard in those words, nor by the cold fury behind them.

Voldemort looked frozen on the spot, then his eyes pierced Harry's.

"_What did she do_?"

"_She made me use a blood-quill_." he replied, knowing there was no use in not telling him. From the look Erus had it was clear that if he didn't then Erus would.

Slowly Voldemort took a few steps in Harry's direction and looking at him for permission, which Harry granted without a thought, he took his hand. Far more gently than what Harry thought he was able to he caressed the words that were engraved on Harry's skin.

Voldemort turned around again and Harry knew what was going to happen before Voldemort acted.

"_Crucio_!"

Umbridge went down again, and this time her screams reached new heights.

Erus had a look of satisfaction on his face that showed, more than anything else, who his father was.

A curse came Voldemort's way, and before Harry knew what he was doing he was standing beside him his wand drawn and a shield up. Voldemort stopped cursing Umbridge and looked at Harry in surprise. But Harry didn't see it, he had his eyes fixed on Dumbledore and the look of betrayal and anger that was on his face.

"You've gone dark." Dumbledore whispered.

"Took you long enough to realize," sneered Harry, "I think most of the Hall realized the moment they introduced themselves as the sons of the Dark _Lords_."

"But you don't have to take that path." Dumbledore pleaded with him, and Harry shook his head.

"I'm not willing to pay the price to change the path." Harry replied looking at the young boys standing behind them. He didn't see the look of amazement that Voldemort had on his face, nor the small indulgent smiles on his friends' faces.

"You called him a liar. Said he was nothing but an attention seeking brat. As you can see, I am indeed back, Harry was not lying." Voldemort stated looking at Umbridge and everyone could hear the anger in his voice, "Now you are going to die for hurting him."

"M-my Lord," Umbridge simpered, "He is but a filthy half-blood."

Well, if Harry had any doubt about Umbridge's intelligence it would have been cleared then.

The smile that appeared on Voldemort's face was nothing short of bloodthirsty.

"_Avada Kedavra_." he even had a smile when he cast the curse. Harry looked at the green light transfixed, he had never noticed before, but it was a rather beautiful green, the same green as Erus' eyes.

She was dead before anyone could do anything.

"We will leave now, Dumbledore." Voldemort stated, standing with Harry at his side and their four children behind them, Harry's friends still formed a loose circle around them and the Death Eaters were in a single horizontal line by the doors. They presented a rather intimidating image.

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped and Harry knew that he would give in.

"This isn't the end." Dumbledore warned, and Voldemort cackled.

"You're right, this is just the beginning."

He turned around and picked Ares up, Harry did the same to Salazar and they walked out of the Great Hall with Erus and Erebus behind them. Harry's friends looked around the Great Hall for a last time and followed them, knowing that everything would change now. The Death Eaters were the last to leave, leaving a heavy and oppressive silence in their wake.

* * *

**A.N.:** Here we are. I hope you enjoyed it _**:D **_I'm kinda excited with the whole Papa!Voldemort thing. I can't help but picturing him changing diapers lool


	2. Papa and Daddy

****Disclaimer:** **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story has Slash, violence, death and torture.

**Beta**: **tsuki** ( tsuki. shizukesa [no space between the dot.])

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Papa and Daddy**

As soon as they reached Hogwarts' gates they were handed a portkey. Harry's friends glanced at him before taking it, and in the next moment they were gone. The Slytherins had been joined by a few Death Eaters who Harry assumed were their parents or some other family member and were apparated away, leaving Harry alone with his children and Voldemort.

"I'll apparate us back to my Headquarters," Voldemort told him, his tone curiously neutral, "Since there are a lot of us, it would be best if you were closer to me. Erus can hold onto me, while Erebus holds onto you."

Harry nodded, steeping closer to Voldemort. Still, he was quite surprised when Voldemort sneaked an arm around his waist and held him close. Though he didn't protest, knowing that the only reason that Voldemort was even touching him was only because it would be easier to apparate all of them.

Salazar snuggled closer to Voldemort, even though Harry was the one holding him, and Harry couldn't quite stop the smile from appearing on his lips, especially when he heard the quiet, mumbled "Papa." coming from the little one.

Voldemort glanced down and Harry felt the hold that Voldemort had on him tighten.

Their older children grabbed them as well and Voldemort gathered his magic.

"Hold tight." he told them before they felt as if they were being squeezed through a straw.

The next moment they appeared in a meeting hall. Harry looked around as soon as the dizzy feeling left him, not noticing that Voldemort was still holding onto him, his friends and the Slytherin students were standing near the back wall, most of them looking around curiously. Though Harry knew them well, so he could see just how nervous they were. The Death Eaters stood in organized rows in the middle of the room.

He looked at Voldemort when he felt the arm around his waist tighten just a little before letting go.

Voldemort walked towards his throne, Ares still in his arms, and both older boys followed him. Seeing no other choice Harry did as well. He really didn't want to be that far from his sons. Besides, he had no idea what to do, so it didn't leave him with that many choices.

Before Voldemort sat down he conjured another five thrones, one looking like his own and the four others a little smaller and in a silver color instead of black. Apparently the boys were rather familiar with the arrangement and took their seats immediately, Ares and Salazar squirming in their grip till they let them down. The two youngest sat closest to the thrones, while the older boys took the ones on the edge.

Voldemort nodded approvingly and took his seat, looking at Harry when he didn't move.

"_Sit._" Voldemort told him.

"_You want me to sit there?_" he asked incredulously.

"_Of course._"

Harry continued to look as him as if he were insane, well more insane than Harry had thought. He knew perfectly well what it would look like if he took a seat on the throne beside Voldemort, and even though he accepted the fact that all four boys were his and Voldemort's children it didn't mean he was ready to truly accept the fact that he had somehow ended up on Voldemort's side, not only on his side but _with_ him.

"_Daddy...?_" Ares looked at him curiously, "_Why don't you sit daddy?_"

Harry mentally cursed the fact that his son looked so adorable and bemoaned his inability to resist the pleading eyes. Though he shot quite the ferocious glare at Voldemort when he saw the smug look he had.

Erebus giggled, his ruby eyes full of mirth.

"_It's never a good sign when dad glares at you like that papa._" he remarked, making Erus laugh as well, "_The last time he did it you ended up sleeping on the couch for a week._"

Erus nodded, leaning back on his throne and looking every inch the Dark Prince he claimed to be.

"_True,_" he had a wicked smirk on his lips when he looked at Voldemort, "_It was how long you were able to hold out before you went back to him begging for forgiveness_," if possible the smirk grew, "_You held on for longer than most thought you would, everyone knows that he has you wrapped around his little finger._"

Harry was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one gaping at both boys, though Voldemort was masking his expression a little better. Still, the wide eyes were a dead give away.

Knowing that his legs wouldn't hold him for much longer he took several unsteady steps towards the throne. The moment he sat down he heard the gasps from the Death Eaters, which brought back the fact that they weren't alone. He glanced up and saw the Death Eaters gaping at them, the absence of their Death Eater masks letting him see their shock, dawning understanding, and in some cases glee.

He glanced at Voldemort, noting that he too was observing his followers, probably wondering what he would tell them. A part of him was hoping that Voldemort wouldn't tell them the truth. A part of him really wished that he told them that it was all a big misunderstanding. Another part of him wished to wake up and realize it had all been a rather bizarre dream. However, a bigger part couldn't help but want this. Not the Voldemort as his husband or whatever he was, but the family, the children, the obvious happiness that he had in this strange, unknown future.

Voldemort looked at him for a moment and Harry felt as if those eyes were looking into his soul. Who would have thought that when the man wasn't glaring at him with hate those eyes would be rather beautiful. As soon as that thought entered his mind he banished it. Now certainly wasn't the time for having such thoughts. What seemed like eons later, but was only a few seconds Voldemort nodded and turned towards his Death Eaters.

"My faithful followers," his voice filled the room and Harry could see the Death Eaters standing straighter, "As you must have deduced, these children are my heirs." the Death Eaters didn't start to whisper with each other, though their eyes did widen a fraction. Some of them looked shocked, others disbelieving, though there were a couple of them who looked utterly joyful, as if they had been given the best news in the world, "My sons, the Dark Princes!" Harry wasn't the only one who heard the pride in his voice and for reasons he didn't understand it filled him with warmth, "Erus Hadrian Potter-Riddle, my oldest Heir." Erus stood up from his throne and smiled at the gathered Death Eaters, a few of them paled and Harry didn't really blame them, Erus was his father's son, "Erebus Thomas Potter-Riddle, my second born." Erebus stood as his brother sat, and the Death Eaters got a good look at him. There were a few gasps, the Death Eaters looking from him to Erebus. Harry almost sighed, there truly was no disguising who Erebus' father was. It was as if the Death Eaters hadn't truly believed what they had been hearing until they had truly seen Erebus, "Ares Orion Potter-Riddle, my third eldest son," Ares stood as well and he waved at the Death Eaters, "And my youngest, Salazar Jameson Potter-Riddle." Salazar got up from his throne and smiled at the Death Eaters, Harry could see a few of them practically melt on the spot and he almost cursed. Little Sal had them wrapped around his little finger without even trying, "You will protect them with your lives!" came the sharp order and Harry sat a bit straighter. He glared at them just as viciously as Voldemort was doing, unbeknownst to him thinking the exact same thing as the Dark Lord, '_They better protect them with their lives_!'

"Yes, my Lord." came the unanimous reply and Harry relaxed slightly.

"Dismissed. Inner Circle, stay behind." Voldemort instructed and most of the Death Eaters apparated away. From those remaining Harry only recognized two of them, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy because he had actually met the man, and Bellatrix because she was the only female in the Inner Circle, aside from that he had recently seen her picture in the Prophet. Voldemort conjured chairs as soon as the other Death Eaters were gone, and the Inner Circle sat down. Voldemort glanced at the Hogwarts students and motioned them forward, indicating the chairs. The Slytherins were the first to move, taking seats beside who Harry assumed where their parents, while the others only moved when Harry gave a slight nod.

Voldemort observed the interaction, it was curious to see just how much the students trusted Harry. He couldn't help but wonder how close they were, since apparently they had been wearing masks the whole time. He had to commend them for it, they had played their part rather well for no one to have suspected a thing. If he hadn't known otherwise he would have thought them all to be Slytherins.

"My Lord," Lucius was the first to break the silence, "If I may... how is this possible?" it was hard to baffle the Malfoy Lord, but Lucius was well and truly baffled. It was undeniable who the parents of the children were, but for the life of him he couldn't see how it was possible.

"I am afraid I do not know," Voldemort replied, "From what I gathered from Harry there was a magical surge and after it passed the boys were in the middle of the Great Hall."

"I don't think that's what he meant." Bellatrix muttered, an insane smile stretching her lips.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and Lucius swallowed.

"I meant, how can Potter be their other parent?" Lucius flinched when he saw the glares aimed at him from the children. Truly they were quite frightening for children.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Voldemort replied, he looked at Harry, "You haven't been harboring a secret crush for me, have you?" Harry's murderous glare was answer enough.

The twin red-heads snickered and looked at Harry, a smirk appearing on their lips.

"Oh, we don't know, your Darkness," they said in unison.

"Remember, brother of mine, just how beautifully he blush in second year?" the twin on the left asked, completely ignoring the glare Harry was aiming at them.

"Yes, he was quite enchanted with this Slytherin fellow, wasn't he?" the twin on the right replied.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed at them, a blush staining his pale cheeks.

The students laughed and Voldemort was surprised at how at ease they seemed to be in his presence.

"Behave," the bushy haired brunette reprimanded them, though there was a smile on her lips, before turning towards Erus, "Erus, could you explain what happened? The more we know the easier it would be to find a way to send you home. We don't even know the consequences you being here will have."

"Of course aunt Hermione," Erus replied smiling at the girl, his glare silencing the Death Eaters that had been about to open their mouths and say something, no doubt, derogatory about her, "We were at Hogwarts with dad and father, they told us to wait for them in the Great Hall since they had a meeting with the Headmistress and knew that the four of us would be rather bored. So we did what they told us and went to the Great Hall. Though when we got there there was this runic design on the floor, we didn't get a good look at it, but I recognized a few runes as some of the same that can be found in time-turners. I went closer to get a better look and took my eyes of my brothers for no more than a second..." he sounded exasperated and little Salazar squirmed in his seat.

Salazar looked at Voldemort with his big green eyes that were becoming more red than green by the second. He suddenly stood from his seat and ran towards Voldemort jumping at him again.

"I'm sorry, papa." the little one cried, burying his head in Voldemort's robes, "I didn't mean to, really!" muffled little sobs came from the child and Harry couldn't stop himself, he got up and sat down on the arm of Voldemort's throne, caressing the little one's hair.

"No one's angry with you, Sal." he assured the crying child, "We just want to understand what happened."

A red-green eye peeked at him from behind a mass of hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise, and so does your papa."

Salazar glanced up at Voldemort and the man nodded, though Harry felt the arm around Salazar pull the boy closer.

"Your dad is right," Voldemort said and Harry almost froze hearing the word dad coming from Voldemort, "We are not angry."

Salazar nodded and leaned against Voldemort again, it was clear that the little boy adored his father.

They looked at Erus, who was smiling at them, and the boy continued his tale.

"Salazar and Ares started to play catch, at the time I hadn't noticed that they had been playing with a potion bottle. Well, long story short, Sal stumbled and the bottle he had been holding rolled onto the runic design. The bottle had already been used, but it had a few drops of potion in it still. It reacted with the design and the next thing we know a gold and purple glow started to come from the runes, before we could do anything at all it enveloped the four of us and then we found ourselves in the Great Hall [several] years in the past."

"What was the potion?" Voldemort asked after a few moments.

"A pepper-up." Erus replied, "Erebus had been feeling a little under the weather so dad made him drink the potion."

Instinctively, both Harry and Voldemort looked towards Erebus, making sure he was alright. Erebus smiled at them, eyes filled with love, and Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Hm, I cannot think of any ritual that would react to a pepper-up potion." Voldemort mumbled, "I believe I will have to call Severus-"

"No." Harry didn't even let him finish, he didn't even need to look to know that everyone else, aside from his sons, was looking at him as if he were completely crazy.

"Pardon me?" Voldemort asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not want that man near my children." he told Voldemort rather firmly, daring him to contradict him.

"Severus is the best Potion Master we have." Voldemort argued and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Then you'll just have to be better, won't you?"

Voldemort's eyes pierced him but Harry didn't waver, he didn't want Snape near his children. The man was a bitter, hateful bully, who couldn't let go of a grudge against a dead man and abused his position of power over said dead man's son to take out his anger on him, knowing that he could get away with it considering the fact that if Harry did retaliate he would just be punished more. He wouldn't have someone like that near them and if Voldemort didn't like he would just have to learn how to deal with it. There was a flash of something in Voldemort's eyes and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"As you say." the man replied, looking quite smug, though Harry had no idea why. Still he wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth, so he went back to caressing Salazar's hair.

He did his best to ignore the dumbfounded looks the Death Eaters were throwing him. Really, they were acting as if no one had ever argued with Voldemort... well... probably no one ever had, or at least no one ever lived to tell the tale.

"Since I do not know what happened I will have to research what rituals could interact with a pepper-up, and which of them have runes that can also be found on time-turners. I believe it will be something that will take a bit of time. I want all of you to search for anything related to either of those things." he told his Death Eaters who bowed their heads in agreement, "In the meanwhile you will be my sons' personal guard. I have no doubt that the information will spread come morning and people will try to attack them, since I don't intent to have them be prisoners in our home, you will be their guard every time they go outside. As for you," he said turning towards the Hogwarts students, "The Light will shun you." he stated bluntly, "No matter the reason why you did it they will see it as nothing more than betrayal, they will see it as you siding with the Dark Lord and nothing else. It won't be safe for any of you to return to your homes or even back to Hogwarts. As you did it to protect my heirs, I am willing to offer you sanctuary in my home."

Harry didn't know who looked more surprised, the Death Eaters or his friends. Though Ron recovered quickly and bowed his head.

"We thank you for your kind offer and gladly accept." he replied, the others following his lead and bowing their heads as well.

Voldemort nodded and looked back at the Death Eaters.

"You are dismissed, lead them to their rooms."

The Death Eaters got up and bowed, moving towards a door at the back of the room and motioned for the Hogwarts students to follow. His friends hesitated for a second, looking at him, but ended up following the Death Eaters out of the room, leaving the small family alone again.

As soon as they were gone Ares left his seat and snuggled up to Harry, who was still sitting on the arm of Voldemort's throne, and sat in his lap. Erus and Erebus got up as well and leaned against the throne. Harry looked at them and felt his heart constrict. They were afraid.

"Everything will be alright." he told them, willing them to believe it.

"What if we can't go home?" Erebus whispered, and Harry pulled him closer.

"You father is the most powerful and brilliant wizard to have ever been born," he said, slightly surprised to realize that he truly meant it, "If there is anyone who can figure this out then it's him."

Erebus relaxed against him, and Harry kissed the top of his messy head. Relishing in the love that filled him more and more with every second he spent with the boys.

He completely missed the astound look that Voldemort threw him, though Erus did not and almost cackled. True, he was afraid, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the situation he found himself in. He and Erebus were the only ones that knew just what kind of past their parents had, since Ares and Salazar were too young to truly understand, so he had somewhat expected curses to be flying and blood to be spilling. Or at the very least insults traded back and forth. He hadn't expected his parents to be... well, his parents.

Even now that they were supposed to be enemies, they just clicked. He couldn't understand how they had only gotten together when dad had come into his inheritance. They fit so well together, it was as if his dad had been born to be at his father's side. He had to wonder how no one else had seen it yet.

"Papa..." little Salazar broke the silence they had fallen into and Voldemort looked at the little one on his lap.

"Yes, little prince?" he asked, the endearment coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Salazar looked at him with shinning emerald eyes and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the child. He had noticed before that Salazar's eyes changed colors. He wondered if the boy was a metamorphmagus, he would have to ask Erus.

"Why do you look snaky?" came the innocent question and he heard Harry choke on his breath.

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't look snaky when we are home, papa. You say you only look snaky when you want to scare the minions. Are we minions? What are minions? Do you wanna scare us?" the questions were fired at such a speed that they made Voldemort's head spin. He almost glared at Harry who was having difficulty controlling his laughter, "You are not scary, papa, even when you're snaky." Salazar proceeded to inform him in a rather solemn voice. As if he were telling him an irreversible fact. "But daddy is scary." the child continued in that same tone, "If we don't behave we don't get ice-cream." he looked heartbroken and Voldemort felt his lips twitch, "Uncle Ron said that daddy even puts you in the dog house. Why does daddy do that? We don't even have a dog, papa."

Now Harry was laughing so hard that Voldemort could feel his body shake, not that he blamed him, it was taking all his self-control to stop himself from laughing as well. He sent a mild glare at Erus and Erebus when he saw the two boys smirking, though it didn't seem to be all that effective since their smirks just grew bigger.

He looked at Salazar when the little boy pulled on his robes, no doubt wanting an answer to his question.

"Do you want me not to look snaky anymore?" he asked, ignoring Harry's surprised look.

Salazar nodded and he almost sighed. Really, those emerald green eyes were far to difficult to resist. It didn't help that at the moment they looked exactly like Harry's,_ his_ Harry. Because Harry was his, now that he knew what could be, he would not let the boy be with another.

"Alright, little Prince." he focused on his animagus form and reverted back completely, appearing as a Tom Riddle in his early thirties, though he kept his red eyes. They had changed once he had made three horcruxes, it had been somewhat unexpected, though not something he disliked. It was also the reason why he looked as young as he did, the horcruxes stopped his aging when it reached a certain point, according to his research it would be around his prime, though he found that to be somewhat misleading. For him, his prime had been when he had reached his fifties, when he knew that he had done things with magic that no other wizard had been able to. He suspected that when the books said prime they referred to their physical bodies. He caught Harry's sharp gasp and a smug smirk spread on his lips. He knew he was rather handsome, people never failed to fall for his charms, something he used whenever he could. Though he didn't believe that it would work on Harry. Even with their four children it would be difficult to make Harry join him in his bed... Speaking about beds...

"Say, Erus... when where you born?" he didn't need to look to know Harry was glaring at him, he could practically feel the heat of said glare.

"Stop doing baby math!" Harry shrieked at him, sending their two oldest sons into a laughing fit. Harry glared at them all, mumbling under his breath about perverted Dark Lords and ignoring Voldemort's amused smirk.

"Daddy," Ares' whisper caught their attention and Harry looked at the boy on his lap, "I'm sleepy." the child said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Harry pulled the boy closer.

"Then let's go to bed, it's been a tiring day." he kissed Ares' soft hair, and his son snuggled a little closer to him. He stood up, still holding Ares, and looked at Voldemort, waiting for him to lead them to their bedrooms.

Voldemort followed, holding Salazar close and lead them to the family wing. It was his private wing, and the only place he would trust to have his sons. It was better warded than Gringotts, he had made sure of that. But as time passed he came to believe that he would be the only one to ever live there. For the first time he was happy to have been proven wrong.

As they reached the rooms that he would give to his heirs, Salazar's grip on him tightened.

"Papa, daddy, can I sleep with you?" the whispered words were barely heard, but both he and Harry froze in shock, looking down at the child with wide eyes.

"Why don't we all sleep with daddy and papa?" Ares asked, lifting his head from Harry's shoulder, "It'll be a sleepover!" he sounded rather excited and Voldemort could see the panic in Harry's eyes.

"That should be fun," Erebus added to the conversation, a sly smile on his lips, "We haven't had a sleepover in a while."

"Besides, it would reassure Ares and Sal." oh, Erus was pure Slytherin, Voldemort thought feeling pride fill him. Those had been the magic words so to speak. Harry's panic seemed to leave him, and he looked at their youngest children. He gave a somewhat resigned sigh and smiled at Salazar.

"Alright, Sal. Tell your papa to lead the way."

"Go on, papa!" Salazar gave a small cheer and Voldemort continued walking a little down the hall.

He opened the door to his chambers, then the one to his bedroom. Salazar and Ares started squirming in their arms as soon as they passed the doorway, wanting to be let down. As soon as their little feet touched the floor they ran towards the bed and jumped on it, giggling all the while.

Voldemort almost sighed, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them to stop. It filled his frozen heart with warmth seeing them so happy.

"Come here Erus," he called his eldest son, "We'll have to do with transfigured pajamas for now. We'll go shopping for clothes for all of you tomorrow."

Erus obediently came forward waiting for his father to change his clothes. Erebus followed next. Ares was a little more difficult to convince, it appeared that all his sleepiness had left him. Though it took only Harry saying that they would sleep in their rooms if they didn't come for both younger boys to scamper towards their father.

Little Salazar pulled on Voldemort's sleeve till he bent down so the little boy could whisper in his ear, "See? Daddy's scary.".

Voldemort had difficulty stopping himself from snorting, but a smile did appear on his lips.

"Yes," he replied solemnly, "I can see that," Salazar nodded gravely, and Voldemort had to look away so he wouldn't laugh, especially since the whisper hadn't been that low, and Harry was glaring at him for his amusement.

After they all had taken care of the pajamas the boys all got comfortable on the bed, after Voldemort had enlarged it so that they could all fit comfortably. Both he and Harry took a moment to just look at the boys, all snuggled up together. They looked adorable, and they felt their hearts melt.

"Could you... you know..." Harry broke the silence, and pointed at his clothes. Transfiguration had never been his best subject, and he was sure that with his luck if he tried to change his clothes into pajamas he would end up naked.

Voldemort smirked and flicked his wand at him, his smirk growing when Harry squeaked and glared at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked innocently, and Harry had to admit that for a Dark Lord he could pull the look off remarkably well.

"Where's the rest?" he got out through gritted teeth. He did his best to ignore the blush that was starting to stain his cheeks.

"What rest?" Voldemort looked him up and down, "I think it's perfectly fine the way it is."

Harry cursed, and muttering under his breath stalked towards the bed, doing his best to ignore that Voldemort had just transfigured his clothes into a pair of really low ridding sleep pants, though it was rather difficult when he could feel the man's eyes on him.

He climbed into bed, snuggling closer to Erus and smiling warmly when the boy leaned against him.

He felt the bed move and knew that Voldemort had joined them on the other side. He would have felt more nervous if there hadn't been four other bodies between them.

"Night daddy, papa." Salazar's sweet voice washed over them, and Harry felt himself relax. It was for them that he was doing this, and seeing them so peaceful made it clear that he had made the right choice.

"Good night, little Princes." both he and Voldemort replied, his eyes already slipping close, the peaceful surroundings lulling him to sleep.

Voldemort stayed awake listening to the quiet breathing around him. Reveling in the knowledge that it was his family with him, his sons. He caught a glimpse of wild raven hair and a smirk stretched his lips. Well, it had been far easier to get Harry into his bed than what he had thought, now he would just have to keep him there. With a satisfied smile he gave into Morpheus' embrace and joined his family in the land of dreams.

* * *

Harry snuggled closer to the warmth around him, trying to cut off the annoying giggling that was doing it's best to awake him. Couldn't his roommates let him sleep in peace? And why all the giggling? Since when did they giggle?

Grumbling a little he snuggled even more into the warmth. He wanted to keep that feeling for as long as possible. He couldn't remember ever having felt safer. He felt something constricting him around his waist and his eyes flew open.

He came face to face... well, it was more face to chest. A very defined chest.

The previous night came crashing down on him and he glanced up, slightly afraid of what he would find, only to see Voldemort's sleeping face. He blushed brightly when he realized what was constricting him. He tried his best to move but Voldemort's arms were firmly wrapped around him.

How the hell had that happened? He remembered quite clearly four other bodies between them. Where had they gone?

Panic filled him when that thought popped into his mind. _Where_ _had they gone_? Before he could have a full blown panic attack he heard another giggle.

He lifted his head, the only part of his body that he could freely move, and looked towards where the sound was coming from.

At the foot of the bed were the four boys, looking at them with smiles.

"Good morning, daddy!" chirped Ares, aiming a big smile at him and Harry smiled back.

"Good morning, little Princes. Did you sleep well?" he greeted them, momentarily forgetting the position he was in.

"Yes, daddy." Salazar was bouncing on the bed, looking at him with big, excited emerald eyes, "Daddy, daddy are you and papa going to give us another brother?" since Harry was marveling at the level of excitement he could see coming from Salazar it took him a moment to realize what the little one was asking. When he did he choked on his breath and started coughing. That's also when he noticed the rumbling coming from his pillow. He looked at said pillow only to come face to face with Voldemort's red eyes filled with mirth. Telling him that the bastard had been awake the entire time and had heard what the little devil had asked. When he had his breathing under control he looked back at Salazar who was still looking like an excited puppy, though now he had been joined by Ares. Harry could actually see tails wagging behind them. He shot a short glare at Erus and Erebus who where trying rather unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter.

"Wh-why do you ask?" he quickly glared at Voldemort when he heard a chuckle coming from the man, said glare only intensified when he noticed that Voldemort was still holding onto him, though his attention turned back to Salazar when the little boy started talking.

"I asked papa where babies came from 'cause I wanna little brother, 'cause I don't wanna be the smallest anymore. Papa said that when parents want to have a baby they go to their room, and sleep on the bed, and hug each other a lot. Papa and you were hugging a lot. So do I get a baby brother now?"

Harry started spluttering, his cheeks becoming a rather fetching cherry red. Feeling Voldemort shaking against him because he was trying to control his laughter wasn't helping. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind. And Salazar and Ares were still looking at him with wide, expectant eyes.

"No, Salazar, not at the moment." he almost kissed Voldemort when he intervened such was his relief, that is till he heard what Voldemort said next, "Though I am sure that when you go back and ask your daddy and I for a little brother, we will work very hard to get you one."

That cherry red blush? Yeah, it went up a notch.

Salazar nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer and Harry breathed in relief. He had to see the silver lining, sure he was lying in bed with Voldemort, who was still holding him firmly in place, but at least he wasn't explaining to his youngest son just why he couldn't have a baby brother. It may not be all that big of a silver lining, but he wasn't picky, he would take what he could get.

"I'm hungry, daddy." Ares said, already getting off the bed and pulling Erus after him.

"Go down to the dinning room," Voldemort told them, "Your dad and I will be down shortly."

The four children nodded and scampered out of the room leaving Harry and Voldemort alone. All of a sudden the arms around his waist felt a lot heavier, the body he was being pressed against felt even closer, and he felt completely naked. It didn't help that Voldemort was clad in a similar kind of attire.

"I..." he cleared his throat, "We should go down." he was quite proud of himself for his lack of stuttering. His golden boy persona may be nothing but a mask, but he hadn't needed to fake his lack of skill when dealing with anything related to intimate or romantic situations. He wasn't quite sure into which category this specific situation fit, but he was sure that it had a bit of both said categories. And he couldn't quite ignore the trying to kill him trend that Voldemort had going on.

Though he admitted that Voldemort had been rather rational and, well, nice about the whole thing. There was none of that insane rage he was supposed to have.

"You know we will have to talk about this." Harry shivered when he felt Voldemort's warm breath against the shell of his ear, when had he gotten so close?

"I know." he whispered, "Later, alright?" he turned around and his eyes locked with Voldemort. Merlin was the man handsome. He had thought Tom Riddle as a teen to have been quite handsome, but it was nothing compared to him as a fully grown man. He was sure that Voldemort could take over the world by smiling at his enemies.

"Alright," Voldemort agreed, "I understand that you need time. Though don't take to long. We have to decide what to do now and when the children are gone. Whatever decisions we make will affect more than just us. Your friends... It is clear they will follow you, you'll have to think carefully about everything."

"We make?" he sounded slightly incredulous. Who would blame him? He thought that Voldemort was the kind of person that decided what to do and expected the others to obey.

"Of course, things have changed. I do not know how you came to be on my side, not only on my side but with me. In my bed. I may not know that, but I do know that if you weren't worthy I wouldn't have taken you. Until we figure out more, that's enough for me."

Harry looked at him, truly looked, and couldn't find an ounce of deceptiveness in Voldemort's eyes. He gave Voldemort a small smile and nodded. Voldemort smiled as well, and Harry's breath caught, momentarily transfixed by the beauty of it.

Voldemort released him, breaking Harry's trance, and left the bed. Harry stumbling out as well, though he blushed when he remembered just how undressed he was.

Voldemort chuckled and walked towards his wardrobe, he took out two silk robes, one in black and one in deep forest green. He gave the green one to Harry and shrunk it when he saw just how big it was on Harry.

"Let's go have breakfast. Then we'll shower and see about what the house-elfs come up with in regards to clothing for you and your friends till we think about how to get your school trunks back."

Harry nodded, doing his best to keep the robe closed so that it wasn't showing that much skin. Voldemort on the other hand seemed completely unconcerned and left his robe open. If Harry was being completely honest with himself he didn't mind all that much. The man had the physique of a Greek god, Harry was sure that all the girls and some of the guys would droll over those perfectly defined abs. Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his mind Harry followed Voldemort out of the room.

When they approached the dinning room Harry could hear laughter and guessed that his friends had joined his sons already.

What he hadn't expected was to see the Inner Circle sitting at the table as well. He glanced at his friends, making sure that they were alright, and was pleased to see that none of them seemed to harmed in any way. Neville was sitting as far away from Bellatrix and who Harry thought were the other two Lestranges, but aside from that everything seemed to be in order.

When the Death Eaters noticed that their Lord was in the room they quickly got up and bowed before they sat back down. His friends on the other hand were somewhat gaping at the Dark Lord, and Harry would tease them endlessly about it at a later time.

"Oh, wow." Fred broke the silence, "No wonder you were so enchanted in your second year."

"True, brother, true. Little Harry sure knows how to pick them."

Harry groaned and hid his face behind his hands. He peeked back out when he heard snickering. Seeing it was coming from his two oldest he glared at them.

"Eat your breakfast." he told them, taking the empty seat beside Voldemort, who looked decidedly smug, since it was the only one available.

"Yes, dad." both boys chorused, smirks still in place.

Harry turned his glare towards Voldemort.

"What?" the man in question asked innocently.

"Don't you what me," Harry grumbled, "That there," Harry said, pointing at the boys who had the exact same innocent expression on their faces, "That's all you. I just know they are going to be a handful." he bemoaned and was surprised to see several Death Eaters trying to hide their snickers. His friends didn't even try to hide their laughter.

"You always say that, dad," Erebus told them, "Though papa disagrees with you, he says it's the Potter genes. Grandma Lily agrees, though grandpa James says they are both conspiring against the awesomeness that is the Potter genes."

"Grandpa James and grandma Lily?" Voldemort asked, the atmosphere becoming heavier.

"Yes," Ares nodded, "Daddy's mamma and papa."

"I believed that both Lord and Lady Potter had passed away." Malfoy remarked softly, aware of the heavy tension.

"Yes," again little Ares nodded, "But daddy calls them sometimes. Especially on important dates, such as birthdays and such, but sometimes just because we miss them."

"He calls them?" a Death Eater that was sitting beside Malfoy and Bellatrix asked, if he had to guess he would say that it was one of the Lestranges.

"Yes," this time it was Erebus that answered, "Dad is a necromancer. It was the reason why he joined papa. When he came into his Inheritance the Light shunned him, they were talking about binding his powers and having his soul sucked out by a dementor. Dad was really angry. He wanted revenge." Erebus concluded sadly. He hated that his dad had suffered so much. That was why he and Erus were so protective of their dad. They knew the full story. They loved both their parents, they truly did, but their dad... he looked so small, so fragile, and he had suffered so much. They couldn't help but feel a little more towards him. A little more protective, a little more possessive, just a little more. Their father knew and didn't begrudge them, he felt the same. Erebus was sure that once Ares and Salazar knew more they would feel the same as well.

"Did we leave him?" came the quiet question from the end of the table.

Erus smiled at his uncle.

"Of course not uncle Neville." he replied and noticed that all of them relaxed, "You all love dad, you followed him over to the Dark. You were just as angry as he was."

"We grew up with all of you, you are our uncles and aunts." Erebus added, smiling at them.

Harry felt his heart warm hearing those words. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

"You are a necromancer?" came the question from his right and only then did he notice that all the Death Eaters and Voldemort were staring at him.

"Not yet." he replied, but the interest shinning in Voldemort's eyes didn't diminish.

"_You are just full of surprises, aren't you, my little Consort?_" Voldemort sounded outrageously pleased and Harry shuddered.

"_I'm not your Consort._"

"_Not yet._" was Voldemort's reply and there was such a hungry look in his eyes that for a moment Harry felt like prey, completely outmatched prey.

Anything he could have said was interrupted by the arrival of a house-elf.

"Master, letter being arriving for Master's Consort." the little being said, before handing an envelope to Voldemort.

If the envelope in question wasn't bright red and smoking Harry was sure that more people would have noticed what the elf had called him, but since it was they were all staring at the thing with fascination.

Knowing that it would be better to just get it over with Harry took the letter from Voldemort's hand and opened it. Not a moment later an angry voice filled the room.

A voice most of them recognized.

'_**YOU CHILDREN ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DISSAPEARING FROM HOGWARTS WITHOUT TELLING US ANYTHING? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...**_' there seemed to be a slight scuffle then another voice continued the letter in a much lower tone, '_**You have to understand that your mother was worried, we aren't angry, just worried. Please send us a letter as soon as you can, just so we know you are safe.**_' there was another small scuffle, '_**And Harry, you better tell that Dark Lord of yours that he better send a portkey with that letter, we want to meet our grandchildren.**_'

And just like that the howler stopped and tore itself up before bursting into flame.

"Did your mother just threaten the Dark Lord?" Susan asked, she looked faint.

"Yeah." the four Weasley children replied, they looked a little dazed.

"Grandma Molly's awesome!" Erebus exclaimed, a slightly manic cackle leaving him, reminding all the Death Eaters present of their Lord when he was truly enjoying someone's misfortune or torturing someone. Most of them paled slightly and Hermione shook her head.

"I fear for the world," she mumbled, "Truly, I do." she glanced at the small family sitting near the top of the table and sighed, well what else could she have expected from the children of those two? She just hoped that the world survived them.

Harry on the other hand went back to his breakfast, ignoring everything around him and hoping to get out of it with his sanity intact.

* * *

**A.N.:** Dear Lord, I never expected such a huge response to the story. Almost one thousand followers for just one chapter! I was completely floored. **I thank all of you for following, adding to four favorites and reviewing. You make writing such a joy, thank you.**

Second chapter finally done**_ :D_** Hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun with it. Though I kinda feel sorry for torturing Harry so much. Poor Harry, he has no idea what he got himself into.

The baby math was for my reader** Falling_In_Flames** over at AO3, she/he was thinking along the same lines as I and I hope you enjoy it as much as both of us _**:D**_

Next chapter we'll have everyone's reaction to the students going missing. An emergency Order meeting, and meet the family kind of thing. It's going to be fun as well, at least I think so.


	3. Meeting the Family

****Disclaimer:** **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story has Slash, violence, death and torture.

**Beta**: **tsuki** ( tsuki. shizukesa [no space between the dot.])

_Flasback_

"_Parseltongue_"

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Meeting the family**

A tired sigh left Albus, and he slumped a little on his armchair. He didn't have to look at them to know that Minerva and Severus weren't looking much better.

What a nightmare. In just a matter of minutes everything had been turned on it's head. And even now, hours after Voldemort had left with his students, he was still reeling from everything that had happened.

* * *

_It took only a couple of seconds for panic to settle in once the Dark Lord had left. Students were screaming, hyperventilating, and a few had even fainted._

"_Silence!" the Sonorous charm did it's job, and his voice managed to impose itself over the panicked students. They quieted down, looking up at the head table with eyes full of fear and anxiety. _

_Albus felt for them. They were far too young to have witnessed what they had. _

"_Please," he said softly, after removing the charm, "Please, keep calm. If you need it, Madam Pomfrey will provide calming potions for you. Otherwise, I ask that you stay seated while we call the aurors."_

_Poppy was already going around looking over the students that had fainted and those that were asking for calming potions. Albus almost sighed when he saw that the situation in the hall was somewhat under control._

"_Filius could you please contact the DMLE? Tell Amelia that she and her aurors are needed at Hogwarts." Filius nodded, quickly leaving the hall through a side door._

"_Albus, what will we do? What will we tell them?" Minerva asked, looking around the hall, "They took students, Albus. Amelia's own niece, her only family." _

"_We tell the truth, Minerva. There is nothing else we can do." Albus sighed and slumped on his seat._

"_The truth," Severus sneered, "We are going to tell them that the Dark Lord's children from the future appeared here and that Potter, with his little friends, left the school with the Dark Lord? And let's not forget that said children were Potter's as well. Yes, I can see how that will go over well."_

"_Do you have a better idea?" Albus asked tiredly, "Because if you do, I am all ears."_

_Severus pursed his lips, looking away. No, he didn't have a better idea. But that didn't change the fact that he thought that the current one was a horrible idea. Even he, who had seen it happen, still couldn't believe it; how did they expect for others to believe it when people were still on the fence about the return of the Dark Lord?_

_Well, the dead body may help convince them, or at least the DMLE. Though he doubted that it would make much of a difference to Fudge. He could be wrong though. Slytherins had gone as well, Draco being one of them, maybe Lucius would do something about Fudge. He knew for a fact that the Dark Lord had ordered Lucius not to interfere with what Fudge was doing to Potter because it suited his needs, now though... now everything had changed. _

_Since he had become a spy for Albus he knew that death was only a breath away. Now though... if he were lucky Potter would still think him a loyal Death Eater and not tell the Dark Lord anything; however, considering just how much the brat hated him, he could tell the Dark Lord that he was a spy just to see him dead. _

_Potter, he sneered, it was always Potter. _

_He was brought out of his thoughts when the doors to the Great Hall were banged open, announcing the arrival of Bones with around a dozen aurors, Kingsley and Tonks among them. _

_The students jumped when they heard the noise, though fortunately Poppy had already dosed many of them with a calming potion so there was no other reaction aside from that. _

"_Albus," Amelia said sternly as soon as she reached the head table, her eyes widening slightly when she saw Umbridge's body, "Proudfoot," she snapped, motioning towards the body before glancing back to Dumbledore, "I hope, Albus, that you have an explanation for this."_

"_In fact I do, Amelia," Albus sighed, "No matter how unbelievable it is."_

"_Did the students witness the death?" Amelia asked, noticing how agitated the students were._

"_They did, yes." Albus answered tiredly. _

"_I see," Amelia pursed her lips, while her eyes swept over the assembled students, "I'll have to ask the students to remain here so that my aurors can question them once we had our talk." Albus nodded, looking older than she had ever seen him, "It isn't good, is it?" she asked. _

"_No, my dear, it isn't." _

_Amelia felt like cursing when she saw the truth in his eyes, she hadn't see that look since the war. _

"_Alright," she sighed, "Tonks, Kingsley, Proudfoot, Roberts, and Savage with me. The rest of you stay here. No one leaves, am I understood?"_

"_Yes, ma'am." they chorused. _

"_Good. Dumbledore, lead the way."_

_Amelia wasn't all that surprised when Minerva and Snape followed them while the other professors chose to stay behind. She would have to interview them as well. _

_They followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, and in no time at all were sitting in the Headmaster's office. What followed was the most absurd thing she had ever heard and only the fact that it was Albus telling it stopped her from looking at him as if he were as crazy as people accused him of being, though she had to admit that Umbridge's dead body helped as well._

"_So, what you're telling me, is that the children of the Dark Lord, who are also Harry Potter's children, popped into the Great Hall from the future and that Potter, with a few of his friends, left Hogwarts with said children and the Dark Lord? And that Umbridge was killed by the Dark Lord? Is that right?"_

"_Yes, Amelia, that is what I told you." Albus said gravely and she closed her eyes. _

_How she wished that he was lying. She had been one of the few that truly believed that the Dark Lord was back, especially after the debacle with the dementors showing up in Surrey. Besides, Cornelius was trying far to hard to discredit a teenager for her to think that the lad was lying. If there were no cause for concern then Cornelius wouldn't have been as agitated as he was. So, yes, she believed that the Dark Lord was back, but this?_

_Time-travel on such a scale was supposed to be impossible, not only that but Potter and the Dark Lord? Both of them together? The icon of the Light a Dark Lord? It was simply unbelievable. What could make a person join their parents' killer? What could make someone turn their back- _

_As soon as that thought popped into her mind she had to contain a grimace. The Wizarding World as a whole didn't seem to treat Potter all that well. She could remember her niece sending her letters telling her just how fickle the Hogwarts students as a whole were when it concerned Potter. The articles in the Daily Prophet certainly didn't help. _

_She supposed that the right question would be how Potter hadn't left them earlier. _

"_Who went with him?" she asked, already dreading having to notify the families. How would she explain that their children had left with the Dark Lord that the Ministry insisted wasn't back? _

"_Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, the four youngest Weasley children; Fred, George, Ronald and Ginerva, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Graham Montague, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones."_

_Amelia felt her heart stop. _

_Susan? Her Susan? No, that couldn't be true. Susan wouldn't do that. She would never join the Dark. Never. Not after everything they had lost._

"_Are you certain?" she couldn't help but ask, not even caring that there was a slight tremble in her tone. _

"_I am sorry, Amelia." Albus bowed his head and that was all the confirmation she needed. _

"_Why didn't you stop them?" she snapped, knowing that she was losing her cool but not really caring, not when her niece, the last of her family, was gone. _

"_They were threatening the students," Albus explained, seeming to age in front of her eyes, "It was a risk I couldn't take."_

"_A risk you couldn't take?" she asked incredulously, "So you just let the Dark Lord kidnap eighteen students?!"_

"_Amelia," Minerva's stern voice snapped her out of her anger, "They weren't kidnapped, Amelia. No matter how hard it is to accept, the truth of the matter is that all those students went willingly, not so much with the Dark Lord but with Potter, and Potter believed that the only way to protect his children was to go with the Dark Lord, since he was the other father. Potter's friends chose to follow him and support him."_

"_Some friends Potter managed to gather," Savage murmured, sounding a little bit impressed. He quickly raised his hands when he saw the glare being aimed at him from his colleagues, "I'm only saying, most of those are Light families. To follow Potter into the Dark so willingly... well, Potter must be something else."_

_Snape snorted, though Minerva and Albus had a look of pride in their eyes for a fraction of a second. _

"_Yes," Albus agreed, a small smile on his lips, "Harry truly is something else."_

"_Be that as it may," Amelia interrupted, doing her best to keep her composure, even though the only thing she wanted to do was find her niece, "We have to question the students in the Great Hall as well as notify the parents of the missing students." _

"_Amelia," Albus interjected before she could get up from her seat, "I will be calling a meeting once you are done with questioning the students, if you wouldn't mind I will tell Molly and Arthur about their children."_

_She nodded slowly, knowing he was talking about the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that her brothers had been proud members of. She also knew that a few of her aurors were members, and even though she didn't like that someone else had some amount of control over her aurors, she understood the need for the organization to exist, especially since the Ministry could not be trusted at the moment. _

"_Very well, I'll leave the Weasleys to you." She got up and left the office without another word. She had a long night in front of her, and she wanted it over with so that she could contact her niece. Hopefully an owl would be able to reach her, and if not... well, she had other methods to contact blood family. _

* * *

Amelia had left just a few minutes ago and it was already early morning. The students had been more than tired and had gone to bed as soon as the aurors had dismissed them, looking far more asleep than awake. The professors had been no better truth be told.

Though the day was nowhere near done for them.

"We should go to Grimmauld," Albus told them, trying to hide just how exhausted he was, "We need to call an Order meeting as soon as possible."

"Of course," Minerva sighed getting up from her seat, "Arthur and Molly must be told. Sirius and Remus as well."

Severus sneered though he didn't say anything, something for which Albus was quite thankful. He was far too tired to deal with their constant arguing.

He grabbed the Order medallion that every member had, and alerted them that there was to be a meeting, while he gestured his two colleagues towards the floo.

Faster than he thought, considering the time, Order members started to appear. Remus and Sirius being the first, both stumbling into the kitchen looking alert but still slightly out of it. Soon after Kingsley and Tonks joined them, both looking grim.

In a matter of minutes the kitchen was full, some looking more awake than others, but present all the same.

"Has something happened?" Molly was the first to ask, when she saw the grave looks on their faces.

Albus sighed and motioned for all of them to sit down.

"I am afraid I have grave news."

He could feel all of them tense, their eyes sweeping over the Order members to make sure that they were all present, that none of them had been hurt, or worse.

"Voldemort made his first move," the silence that followed was almost suffocating, "However, it was not truly his decision to make it. His hand was forced."

"What happened?" Sirius looked uncommonly serious, and Albus was afraid that this would be the thing that would push Sirius over the edge.

"While we were having dinner at Hogwarts, a magical occurrence in the Great Hall brought four people from the future, four children to be more precise."

"Four children?" Molly asked, slightly confused, "What does that have to do with the Dark Lord? And how is it possible for people from the future to appear in the Great Hall?"

"As for how they appeared, I do not know since we were unable to question them; and how it involves the Dark Lord well, truthfully it is quite unbelievable, however the children claim to be the sons of the Dark Lords Voldemort and Hades, the rulers of the Wizarding World."

"What?" the whisper came from Hestia, who was looking just as lost as most of the Order members in the room, "The _rulers_ of the Wizarding World? The Light lost? _We_ lost?"

Albus closed his eyes for a moment then nodded.

"It would seem so." he replied, and he loathed the despair that filled their eyes.

"Where are the kids?" Alastor grumbled, "You should bring them here so we can question them about the future. About what we did wrong, about what we can change to stop Voldemort from winning."

"The children... Voldemort invaded Hogwarts and took the children." Albus confessed.

"And you let him?" Alastor snapped, "How did Voldemort even know that the kids were there?"

"From what I understood, the other father of the children contacted him as soon as he saw that we were trying to keep the children there." Albus told him, dreading having to tell them just who the other father was.

"The other father?" Sirius whispered, "It couldn't be a professor, so it must have been a student. A student became that other Dark Lord? Hades, was it? Just what kind of kid becomes a Dark Lord and willingly sleeps with that monster? Just who is it?"

Albus really should have foreseen what followed.

"Why, Black, your beloved godson."

The glee in the Potions Master voice was hard to ignore, the malicious glint in those eyes even less so. Albus truly should have seen it coming, but he had hoped that just once Severus would have been able to put that old grudge behind him.

A deafening growl filled the room and all eyes flew to Remus, who's eyes were bleeding amber.

"Explain." came the sharp order, and Albus did just that.

Albus told them everything, from the moment he felt the magic reacting to something til the moment eighteen students left with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

It felt like eons before anyone reacted to the information he had given them.

Sirius stood so suddenly that his chair crashed to the floor. Without looking at any of them he left the kitchen, Remus following hot on his heels. Albus threw Severus a sharp glare when he saw his spy opening his mouth, no doubt to mock both men. Truly, sometimes he behaved as childish as he accused both Marauders of being.

Another chair crashed, and he saw Molly leaving the kitchen. He was thankful that there were no tears in her eyes, though he wasn't sure if the blank look she had was any better. William and Arthur quickly followed her, neither of them saying a word.

The rest of the Order wasn't faring much better. He didn't think he had ever seen them look so defeated, even Alastor seemed to have the fight knocked out of him.

"Albus," Emmeline sounded so unsure that he was reminded of the young girl that joined the Order all those years ago, "What are we going to do?"

"I... I truly do not know, my dear," he admitted, "The only thing we can do is keep fighting."

"Fighting a lost battle?" Tonks asked, looking defeated.

"The future is not set in stone." Albus argued.

"True," Alastor nodded, "However Potter's inheritance is," he said gravely, "Potter is a Necromancer. They are the darkest beings that ever walked this earth. When they stopped appearing and were declared extinct everyone, even Dark Wizards, breathed in relief. There's a reason why they were feared by so many. They were called Death's children for Merlin's sake. Not even death would bring a reprieve to those that angered a Necromancer. Potter is a Necromancer, he will never be Light, and the Light will never accept him. We don't even need the kids to know how Voldemort won the damn war!" Alastor exclaimed, "He had Potter, a Necromancer, on his side. That's how he won!"

Severus snorted, looking at all of them with disdain.

"You are giving the Potter brat far too much credit. He's a below average wizard, who believes the world revolves around him."

Alastor looked at Severus with so much contempt that Albus was surprised his old friend was able to muster so much negativity.

"You're a fool, Snape," Alastor shook his head in disgust, "A Necromancer has to have above average power, otherwise they wouldn't not be able to hold the death magic. The Peverell brothers were some of the most famous Necromancers of the age, and everyone knows just how gifted they were and their blood runs in the Potter bloodline. From what Albus told us those children played all of you. The Granger girl was right, all of you were willfully blind, you saw what you wanted to see. Especially you, Snape."

"My friends," Albus interfered when he saw Severus getting ready to argue back, "We gain nothing by arguing amongst ourselves. We are all on edge. I believe it is best to go rest and try to come up with a solution when our minds had time to process everything that happened."

"Albus is right," Minerva added, "We are all tired, continuing this meeting at the current time will do us no good."

There were several mutters of agreement and the meeting dispersed, Severus being one of the first to leave.

Albus waited for all of them to leave before he went towards the floo. While he threw the glittering powder into the fire, and called for his office, he couldn't help but think that this was the first time in a long time that he had no idea what to do.

* * *

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Remus asked cautiously, knowing just how volatile Sirius could be.

"Am I alright?" Sirius muttered, "What do you think, Remus? I just learned that my godson joined Voldemort."

"Well, technically, he didn't really join Voldemort, as in he became a second Dark Lord."

"Yes, because that is so much better," Sirius grumbled, "Merlin, I need a drink."

"I don't think you are the only one," a voice from the doorway replied and both men turned to see the three eldest Weasleys.

"Arthur," Remus sighed, "How are you?"

"We're fine," Arthur smiled, "It is a bit of a shock, but we are fine."

"Mum, what are you doing?" the three older men turned towards Bill who was looking at his mother with a small frown.

"Those children," Molly muttered, "Nothing but headaches. If they think they can just disappear like that they have another thing coming," she continued ranting, before pulling out her wand and charming the parchment she had pulled out of a drawer, "**YOU CHILDREN ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DISSAPEARING FROM HOGWARTS WITHOUT TELLING US ANYTHING? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...**" as soon as Arthur realized what his wife was doing he raced towards her and tried to take the parchment from her grasp, not that he disagreed with the sentiment, he just didn't think it was a good idea to send a howler to the Dark Lord. Finally he was able to get hold of the parchment, "**You have to understand that your mother is worried, we aren't angry, just worried. Please send us a letter as soon as you can, just so we know you are safe.**" he said as calmly as possible before the parchment was taken from his grasp, "**And Harry, you better tell that Dark Lord of yours that he better send a portkey with that letter, we want to meet our grandchildren.**" with those final words Molly tapped the parchment with her wand, finalizing the spell for the howler. "Take this to one of the owls, Bill. Send that letter to Harry."

Bill opened his mouth to argue but one look from his mother had him picking up the letter and scurrying out of the room. He may be a full grown man, but his mother scared the crap out of him.

"You... you want to go to the Dark Lord's headquarters? To see the children?" Sirius asked in a whisper.

Molly looked at the man, and a soft smile appeared on her features.

"They are my children, Harry and Hermione too. So even if they make decisions that I don't agree with or don't understand, that doesn't change the fact that they are my children, and I will always support them. Besides, those children from the future, no matter who their other parent is, they are Harry's, they are family. That's all that matters."

"Voldemort killed Lily and James." Sirius said weakly and Molly nodded.

"He did, and his followers killed my brothers," Molly sat beside Sirius and ran her hand through the messy locks, just as she did for her children when they were feeling lost, "But he loves our Harry. You know they would never have been able to have those children if there was no love between them. Magic would never have blessed their union with such gifts if it were devoid of love, you know that Sirius."

"I think that's what makes it so hard to believe," Sirius murmured, "That a monster like Voldemort could love."

"Maybe we were mistaken about him," Molly suggested gently, "I do not see Harry falling in love with a monster. Do you?"

"I... no, no, I guess not." Sirius exhaled, slumping on the couch.

"Don't get so worked up about it," Molly smiled at him, "Let us wait for their reply, that's all we can do at the moment."

"Alright," Sirius sighed, "Alright."

Remus smiled, taking a seat on a nearby armchair, while Arthur sat on the other side of his wife. Bill joined them not a minute later, and all of them stayed in the secluded parlor, waiting for their family to contact them.

* * *

Harry's plan to go back to his breakfast and get out if it with his sanity intact worked rather well, for all of five seconds.

Somehow, don't ask him how, one of the twins' prank products had ended up on the table and one of the Lestrange brothers ate it, leaving in his place a big, bright yellow canary.

For a couple of seconds no one moved.

Then the canary squawked.

The first to lose it were his sons. They were laughing so hard that Ares had fallen from his chair and Erebus was clutching his stomach, tears running down his cheeks.

His friends were doing their best not to laugh at the unfortunate Death Eater, though when the other Lestrange snorted all control they may have had was completely shoot.

Hermione tried to looked stern, but there was a twitch in her lips giving her away.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Uncle Bastan ate a Canary Cream!" Sal exclaimed with a huge grin on his lips.

"He always falls for the twins' tricks." Erus added.

"Is this a common occurrence in the future?" Voldemort asked, and even though he looked serious Harry could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Uncle Bastan gets turned into an animal at least once a week." Erus informed them solemnly, though his eyes were just as mirthful as his father's.

Harry snorted and looked at the twins fondly.

"It's good to know that some things don't change." Harry murmured.

"Run uncle Fred, uncle George!" Ares shouted, "Uncle Bastan is gonna get you!"

The twins didn't need to be told twice, they vacated the premisses so fast they could have apparated. Not a second later the canary molted and a smirking Rabastan was hot on their heels.

"Don't worry," the other Lestrange's, Rodolphus', deep voice captured Harry's attention and he saw him looking at Ron and Ginny who were glancing at the door with a worried look, "Rabastan can take a joke. He won't harm them. Maybe turn them purple or so."

Hermione snorted.

"Great, another one." she mumbled making Rodolphus laugh.

"Rabastan actually got into quite a few prank wars with the Marauders. They were a couple of years below me and one year below Rabastan. My brother always enjoyed their pranks, but he would never praise a Gryffindor, so he challenged them to prank wars." Rodolphus had a small smile on his lips, and Harry thought he looked nothing like the deranged criminal that he was portrayed as.

"Prank wars that you were only too happy to help him with." Lucius drawled, smirking at his brother-in-law.

"I don't know what you mean," Rodolphus huffed making Sal giggle.

"Uncle Dolphus is the bestest at being sneaky," Salazar told them proudly, smiling at his uncle.

"The best." Erus corrected, smiling at his younger brother.

"Yes!" Sal giggled, "The best!" he confirmed with a firm nod.

"Why, thank you, young Prince." Rodolphus bowed his head solemnly, earning a joyful laugh from his youngest son.

Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw their interactions. Seeing his children so happy filled him with such joy. He may have been unsure about his decision to follow Voldemort, but seeing them so carefree was worth it.

He caught Voldemort's eyes and saw the same joy, tainted with disbelieve, in that crimson gaze.

"Papa," both of them glanced at Ares, noticing that everyone had returned to their breakfast, and there seemed to be a lot less tension then before, "When's grandma Molly coming?"

Harry froze. For a moment he had forgotten about that howler.

"Your dad and I will talk about it and then arrange a portkey." Voldemort said before he could even think and he looked at the man incredulously, "Are all four of you done with your breakfast?" Voldemort continued, ignoring his stare.

"Yes, papa." Sal and Ares replied, while Erebus and Erus nodded.

"Good," Voldemort nodded, "Go to your rooms, I'm sure the house-elves will have clothing ready for you. Then go to the family room to wait for your grandmother Molly, you may pick up a few books in the library to pass the time, though there are a few shelves with books in the family room as well."

"Alright, papa!" Sal chirped, jumping from his seat and sprinting to his room.

"Wait, Sal!" Ares raced after his younger brother, while Erus and Erebus followed them at a slower pace.

"Watch over them," Harry said, turning towards his friends, "Ask the elves for directions."

His friends complied without complaint, smiling at him on their way out. Harry turned back towards Voldemort only to lock eyes with a burning crimson stare.

"What?" he finally snapped, when Voldemort didn't look away.

"It's interesting to see how they follow you so faithfully. No wonder you became a Dark Lord, with such loyal followers, how could you not?" Voldemort remarked, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"I am sorry, my Lord," only when Lucius called him did those eyes leave Harry, making Harry want to slump on his chair, "Did you say that Potter became a Dark Lord?" Lucius wasn't the only one looking at him with disbelieve and Harry felt somewhat proud to have been able to break the Malfoy mask.

"I did," Voldemort sounded incredibly smug, and Harry just wanted to slap that smug smirk from his face, "He became the Dark Lord Hades. I wondered about the name, but now it makes perfect sense, doesn't it, my little Necromancer?"

"I'm not a Necromancer!" Harry exclaimed, and after a moment added, "And I'm not yours." he glared for good measure. Though if the hungry gaze on him was any indication it hadn't been all that effective.

"Not yet." Voldemort murmured and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"My future self must have been completely out of his mind, that's the only explanation." Harry mumbled, earning a sharp laugh from Voldemort and a smile full of teeth.

"We'll find out soon enough," Voldemort told him, and Harry would never admit it but that grin did all sorts of damage to him, he was almost sure it was poisonous, how else could he explain his suddenly racing heart? "This is my Inner Circle," Voldemort said suddenly, "You already know Lucius, then it's Rabastan who ran off after your twins, his brother Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Antonin, Thorfinn, Theodore, his son helped yesterday at Hogwarts, and Travers. Severus is also part of my Inner Circle-"

"Slippery little snake, isn't he?" Harry sneered, interrupting Voldemort and making all the Death Eaters present look at him wide eyed, "Isn't it funny how he manged to slither into such high standing positions on either side of the war?" Harry continued, completely ignoring the looks he was getting, "Why, no matter who wins Snape ends up on top, imagine that." he drawled, his eyes looking like two blocks of ice.

"You truly despise him," Voldemort stated with a note of wonder.

"If I could I would have ripped his heart out and used it in one of his beloved potions." Harry stated coldly, surprising all present, "I don't care if he's in your Inner Circle, if he's an invaluable asset, hell, I don't even care if he's your lover, if that man even _breaths_ near our children I'll flay him alive, do you understand?"

Voldemort let out a dark chuckle that made a shiver run down all of the Death Eaters' spins.

"I understand, my little Necromancer," Voldemort sounded far too pleased and Harry narrowed his eyes, "As I was saying, this is my Inner Circle, they'll protect our children."

Harry glanced at all of them, trying to take everything in.

"I hope you know," he started, letting go of the constant hold he had on his magic, making them gasp as the full strength of all his magic crashed upon them, constricting their breathing, resonating with their own magic and demanding submission, "That if anything happens to my sons while under your watch, nothing on this earth will keep you safe from me, not even death will be a mercy."

As suddenly as it had appeared the magic was gone, back under Harry's tight control, and the Death Eaters slumped on their seats, their breathing ragged and their eyes wide. A moment later they had themselves under control and all of them went down on their knees.

"Yes, my Lord," they intoned.

Harry hadn't been expecting the rush that filled him when he saw them. Their submission tasted divine. For a fraction of a second he almost got lost in it. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, regaining his usual control.

"Dismissed," Voldemort's dark purr filled the silence ,and the Death Eaters left the room, leaving both powerful wizards alone for the first time.

"Aren't you full of surprises," Voldemort murmured, never looking away from his little Necromancer. He hadn't expected that display of power. Harry's magic was so dark, so seductive, and there was so much of it. He couldn't believe the control Harry had over it. That, more than anything, showed that they were telling the truth when they said that they had all been using masks. He couldn't believe that Harry hadn't lost control in the graveyard while he was under the Cruciatus. It was something to be praised. Of course, it just made him want the teen even more. It made him understand how the teen had managed to capture his interest so thoroughly that they ended up producing four beautiful children together.

"They wanted the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry said somewhat bitterly, "I gave them what they wanted."

"You friends?" Voldemort asked, intrigued despite himself.

"They knew what the world expected of them," Harry told him, "Hermione no matter how good she is would never be good enough, all because of her blood. Ron, it didn't matter how hard he worked, he would always be a Weasley. Neville would always be the kid who's parents he would never live up too. We knew what they saw us as."

"You could have changed that," Voldemort argued, "You could have shown them that they were wrong."

Harry snorted and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"And you call yourself a Slytherin," there was just the slightest teasing tone to his words, "If we did that they would have watched us even more closely. If I had been sorted into Slytherin and showed them my true skill and power I would have been considered a Dark Lord from the beginning. Even with me being the perfect Gryffindor there were whispers, every other year, about me being a Dark Lord. So, you can imagine how bad it would have been if I had gone to Slytherin."

"So you just fought for something you don't believe in? You let the old man turn you into a weapon and icon for the Light?" there was a trace of anger in Voldemort's words.

"At the moment it was to my benefit to play that part," Harry told him calmly, "Once you were dead I would have been in a position that would have allowed me to move more freely. My friends and I were already discussing what we would change in the Ministry once we became '_War Heroes_'."

"What if they turned on you once you had won the war? Haven't you ever thought that they could just deem you too powerful and just imprison you?"

"Of course we did," Harry snorted, "We thought about that every day. We have contingency plans for that. We would have just disappeared, never to be heard from again. We looked into potions to change out magical signature and our appearance permanently. We have wills leaving a lot of things to our new identities, wills that are sealed and wouldn't be able to be read by anyone but our new identities. We planned ahead, Voldemort. We were more than ready to let this world burn if it turned on us."

"I am pleasantly surprised by your ruthlessness." Voldemort admitted. Truthfully it wasn't only Harry's ruthlessness that pleased him. He was truly pleased that Harry was far more than he appeared. It seemed that his spies were all wrong about the boy. Maybe not wrong, but willingly blind. The little Malfoy had always been jealous and bitter that Harry didn't even spare him a glance and Severus... well, Severus was the personification of a bitter, old man. A man so consumed by his past that he wasn't able to see anything beyond it. It was a shame, he had always thought that Severus was a stronger man than that, such a disappointment he was turning out to be.

"You wanted to talk about Mrs. Weasley?" Harry pointedly changed the subject. He didn't want to think about the way his heart beat faster when Voldemort told him he was pleased. Merlin, those looks the man had were a deadly weapon. He was really happy that he had looked like a snake/human hybrid in the graveyard, he would never have lived it down if he had been drooling about Voldemort's good looks when he later told his friends about it. And they would have been able to tell, they always could.

"Yes," Voldemort nodded, taking the subject change in stride, "I am willing to make a portkey for your family, however they must make an Oath that they will reveal nothing of what happens in my Headquarters."

"I'm sure that they'll agree to that. How many people?"

"Six at most, none of those six people can be Dumbledore."

"That's reasonable," Harry murmured, "Why are you being so accommodating?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking.

"We have children together," Voldemort said, "Magic wouldn't have blessed us with that if there was nothing between us. I do not know how our feelings changed. How they evolved from attraction, and do not deny that there is attraction between us, Harry, to something deeper. What I know is that it did," Voldemort's eyes darkened and Harry was sure that he would drown in them, "I never thought that it would be something that would happen to me. I am sure you understand, no one ever wanted me for me. They wanted Voldemort, the power they would gain by being the Dark Lord's consort. I would never let myself be used in such a way. Besides, I never met anyone who truly captured my attention, they were always so... predictable."

"And I'm not?" Harry asked, slightly surprised by what Voldemort had told him. He had never expected that from the man. Never expected him to be honest.

"You're not." Voldemort confirmed.

* * *

Sirius wasn't sure how long they stayed in the small parlour before Molly ushered them all back to the kitchen to give them breakfast. He could see that she was only going through the motions, not that he blamed her. They were all anxious.

Would Harry reply? Were they safe? Would they get a portkey? What if it turned out to be a trap?

On and on those questions raced through his mind, and he knew the others weren't any better. Fortunately, no one from the Order had remained behind, he didn't think any of them wanted to deal with them.

"What about Charlie?" Bill suddenly asked, making his father look at him.

"What about Charlie, Bill?" Molly frowned.

"Shouldn't we tell him about Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny? About what happened?"

"I don't think it would do much good to tell him anything at the moment, son." Arthur sighed, "It would only worry him, once we have more information we'll tell him."

"Don't worry, dear," Molly put a hand on Bill's shoulder, squeezing slightly, "Charlie is the most open minded out of all of us. He won't condemn his siblings for their choices."

"I know, mum," Bill murmured, smiling slightly, "Charlie was always a big sof-"

Whatever Bill had been about to say was interrupted by a loud hoot. Only then did they notice an owl perching on the counter, looking quite annoyed. Though, they were hardly paying the owl any attention, their eyes fixed on the parchment tied to it's leg.

Another, far louder, hoot, brought them out of their stupor and all of them tried to grab the parchment, startling the poor owl who flapped her wings and tried to move away from the clearly insane humans. Remus finally managed to grab the parchment and the owl lost no time in flying away, lamenting the fact that she had been the one chosen to fly to the crazy humans.

"Is it..." Sirius wasn't able to finish his question. Not that he needed to, Remus knew what he wanted to know.

"Yes," he said, looking at the parchment that was sealed with a Dark Mark, leaving no doubt about it's sender.

"What are you waiting for?" Molly asked anxiously, "Open it!"

"Maybe I should have a look at it first?" Bill suggested, "Just to be safe." he added quickly when he saw that his mum was about to argue.

"I believe Bill's right," Arthur agreed, holding onto Molly's shoulder's, "It's better to be safe than sorry."

Remus nodded, handing the parchment to Bill. All four of them sat anxiously around Bill while he ran every spell he could think of over the parchment. What felt like an eternity later, but was only ten minutes, Bill put the parchment down.

"I could find nothing harmful in it. There are spells on it, some I could identify as a portkey. I could identify two of those, so it must be a two way portkey. Then there's another one that seems to work as a password identification, and another one that looks like a passenger restriction."

"So... the letter is safe to read?" Remus asked.

"Yes, it should be." Bill confirmed.

With shaking fingers Sirius picked up the letter, opening it under the attentive gaze of the others and read it out load.

'_Hello all,_

_I want to start by assuring all of those reading this letter that we are fine. We are sorry for causing you worry, however there comes a time in a person's life were choices must be made. Our time was now. _

_We always knew it would come sooner or later, we just weren't expecting for it to be as it was. We don't regret it. These boys are my children, I would side with the devil himself if it meant protecting them. I am just thankful to have such amazing friends that would stand with me even in a situation such as this. _

_I do not know what Dumbledore has told you, though if he disclosed everything that happened then you know that we haven't been entirely honest. I truly hope you don't take that to heart. It was the only way we could think of that wouldn't hurt us. We saw how prejudiced our world is, be it the Dark or the Light, and as young as we were, we understood what was expected of us. None of us wanted to be in the limelight for not meeting those expectations. I hope you understand, but if you don't that's alright too. We knew the price of our choices, and it is something we are willing to live with._

_Voldemort has agreed to have you visit. He provided a portkey that will take up to six people to where we are at. The letter you are holding is said portkey. _

_For the portkey to activate you will have to swear an Oath that you will reveal nothing of what you see at Voldemort's Headquarters, also Dumbledore is not allowed to be one of the people coming with the portkey. The portkey will be active for five hours, after those five hours it will destroy itself, and you'll lose your opportunity to come. The Oath you'll have to take is enclosed underneath._

_I hope we will see you soon,_

_Harry_

_**Oath: I, name, swear upon my magic that I will reveal no information about the Dark Order that I may learn about while I am at the Dark Lord's Headquarters to parties that intend to harm those siding with the Dark Order.**_

_P.S.: I know that the Oath has some loopholes, as does Voldemort, I hope that even if you find those loopholes you wouldn't betray the trust that is being given you._'

* * *

Harry was in Voldemort's room fidgeting slightly. Once Voldemort had taken care of the portkey, and Harry had written the letter and sent it off with a rather put open looking owl, Voldemort had dragged him back to his room, stating that Harry couldn't walk around in his sleeping clothes for the rest of the day. Then the Dark Lord proceeded to usher him to his wardrobe and told him to pick something while the Dark Lord walked through a door that could only be a bathroom, since not a minute later Harry could hear a shower running.

So, here he was, almost ten minutes later, still looking at the wardrobe as if it were a seven headed monster ready to tear him to pieces.

"Have you picked something?" the smooth voice brought him out of his thoughts. He swiftly turned towards where it was coming from only for his breath to catch in his throat and all the blood to flow to his cheeks.

Merlin, was this a new form of torture Voldemort had devised?

Voldemort was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, a small towel wrapped around his hips, while droplets of water ran down his well defined chest and stomach. The smug little smirk that was on his lips wasn't helping Harry at all.

"I can see you haven't," Voldemort continued walking into the room. Harry took several steps back, his legs colliding with the bed, making him lose his balance and fall backwards onto it. Voldemort chuckled, his eyes roving over the expanse of his body, "You should go take a shower," Voldemort told him, turning towards the wardrobe, "I'll leave your clothing on the bed with charms on them so that they re-size themselves to fit you. Go on," Voldemort made shooing motions when Harry lay frozen on the bed, "You want to be ready before your family arrives, don't you?"

Harry though was still frozen, his eyes on Voldemort's back. Only when Voldemort dropped the towel that was wrapped around his lower half did he move. He practically jumped from the bed, and raced towards the bathroom. He was perfectly fine with ignoring the squeak that left him as well as the dark chuckle that followed him into the bathroom.

Merlin, how was it possible for him to be so calm and collected when threatening Death Eaters or having a conversation with Voldemort, but in this situation he didn't seem to be able to string a sentence together? Maybe Ginny was right, he was completely hopeless when it involved anything romantic or intimate. Not that he and Voldemort had anything between them that was romantic and intimate... no, nothing at all. He valiantly contained a groan and quickly jumped into the shower. Maybe if he ignored it, whatever it was, it would go away. One could hope.

As soon as he was done with the shower Harry let his magic flow freely for a little bit, just enough to see if there was anyone in the room. Once he made sure that Voldemort wasn't in the bedroom, he sighed in relief and left the bathroom.

He saw the clothes on the bed, just as Voldemort had told him. He didn't lose any time in looking them over. He got dressed as fast as he could, feeling highly exposed being practically naked in Voldemort's bedroom. Once dressed he called a house-elf, asking it for directions.

He was pleased to note that the family room wasn't all that far from the bedroom. When he was one corridor away he could already hear the laughter from his youngest sons, and a smile came to his lips. He didn't think he would ever tire of that sound.

"Daddy!" the high pitched squeal had him laughing while he caught Sal, who had jumped at him as soon as he was through the threshold.

"Hey, little Prince. Have you been causing trouble for your aunts and uncles?" he asked, looking around and seeing all his friends sitting on the couches or on the floor, in the case of the twins, both of them whispering with Erebus with maniac grins on their lips, while a few Death Eaters, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Antonin, and Travers, were spread around the room.

"No," Sal told him innocently, "Aunt 'Mione was reading me a story. When's grandma coming?" Sal's question caught the attention of his brothers, who were all looking at Harry.

"Your father and I sent your grandma Molly a portkey, they should come once they get it." Harry smiled at them, "What was Aunt 'Mione reading to you?"

"A story!" Sal exclaimed, squirming to be let down and racing back to Hermione, babbling a mile a minute about the story. Hermione smiled at him fondly, pulling Sal onto her lap and opened the book to the right page to continue the story.

"Say, Harry," he glanced at Justin who was looking at him with a mischievous smile, "Those aren't the clothes you had yesterday..."

Harry couldn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks, earning laughs from his friends.

"Oh, I haven't see him blush like that since second year," Terry said gleefully.

"Where did you get the clothes since all our things are back at Hogwarts?" Hannah asked innocently, but Harry wasn't fooled. He could see the wicked gleam in her eyes.

"These are Voldemort's clothes." he grumbled, throwing himself on a nearby armchair, scowling at his friends' teasing. Though, he kinda liked the slight spluttering he heard coming from the Death Eaters.

"Already wearing the boyfriend's clothes?" Fred teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"Voldemort isn't my boyfriend!" Harry spluttered, making his friends laugh.

"Daddy's right," Ares nodded solemnly, "Daddy and papa aren't boyfriends," he said causing the laughter to stop abruptly. Even Harry was looking at his son curiously. Voldemort and he weren't together?

"Is that so?" a silky voice by the door whispered, and Harry felt himself tense slightly just by hearing that dark, velvety tone.

"Yes, papa," Ares nodded again, "You and daddy are married. You always say that daddy is yours forever and ever, like in the stories with princes and princesses."

Voldemort's eyes found his, and Harry's blush darkened.

"_Mine!_" Voldemort stated with such possessiveness that it left Harry breathless.

"_I'm not yours._" Harry argued, but it lacked the certainty that Voldemort had.

"_Not yet, but rest assured, I will not rest until you are._" Voldemort promised him and Harry would never admit it but knowing that someone was willing to do so much to have him made him feel slightly flattered, the fact that it was Voldemort just heightened that feeling.

Voldemort walked into the room, taking a seat beside Erus who seemed to be absorbed in some ancient tome.

"This does raise a good question though," Susan frowned, "What will we do about our things? We left everything at Hogwarts."

"Harry has friends in the right places," Luna's dreamy voice came from behind him and he saw her gliding out of a row of shelves, "He'll just have to ask."

Ask? Friends?

"Oh," Harry murmured before a wide smile lit up his expression, "Dobby!" he called and an instant later a pop was heard in the room.

"Harry Potter sir called for Dobby?" the little house-elf was jumping in place, looking as pleased as could be.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry smiled fondly at him, "Did you hear about what happened last night?"

"Dobby be hearing," the house-elf nodded his head, "Harry Potter and friends left Hoggywarts with Harry Potter sir's babies. Dobby not know that Harry Potter sir had little ones. Dobby be very happy that Harry Potter sir be blessed by Magic with such a gift."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry smiled, "I was wondering, Dobby, if you could bring us our things that we left at Hogwarts and put it here in our rooms in the Manor."

"Dobby can be doing that," Dobby nodded so fast that Harry was afraid his head would pop right off, "Dobby be doing that right now." with another pop Dobby was gone, leaving Harry chuckling. Dobby was always so enthusiastic.

"Well that's taken care of, at least," Susan nodded, "Now we just have to see what we will do with our days."

"We can always continue our training," Neville suggested, looking up from a book, "Time is something that we won't lack."

"True," Ernie nodded, "Though we'll have to see how people react to this," he said, "Do you think our parents know yet?"

"They could," Harry sighed, "The Weasleys know, and I bet that they were informed by Dumbledore. For them to contact us only now means that Dumbledore has only told them recently. The only reason I can see for that to happen is that Dumbledore contacted the DMLE and they only recently finished the interrogations. After that they'll be contacting the families."

"Well, we can expect owls soon," Neville sighed.

Ares took a seat beside Harry, snuggling close to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked, slightly worried when he saw the small frown that his son had.

"I'm sorry," Ares mumbled, "We didn't mean to cause all this trouble."

"Love, there's nothing to be sorry for," Harry assured the little boy, pulling him closer, "This would happen sooner or later. It was always meant to happen. I'm a Necromancer, that's something that wouldn't change even if you and your brothers hadn't popped into the Great Hall."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Really, I'm not mad and neither are your aunts and uncles."

"It's true, Ares," Ron said, taking a seat on the other side of the little boy, "I'm actually really glad to have met you and your brothers. Now what do you say about going to find a book with something to prank Fred and George with?"

Ares' eyes lit up and jumped from his seat, racing towards the bookshelves.

"Thanks, mate," Harry murmured, smiling at Ron.

"It's fine. I hate seeing the kids looking so down."

"Uncle Ron!"

Ron chuckled when he heard the excited shout and followed it to where Ares was pointing at a book on the top shelf.

Harry glanced around, taking everything in. Erebus was still whispering about something with Fred and George. Harry was sure that he didn't want to know what those three were plotting. Erus was paying close attention to what his father was telling him. From what Harry could hear Voldemort was explaining the theory behind a more complex shield charm. Salazar was still on Hermione's lap, looking fascinated by whatever story Hermione was reading to him. While Ares had dragged Ron to a corner and was pointing at various pages on the book, his eyes sparkling with mischief. This certainly wasn't what he had expected when he had agreed that the only way to keep his children safe was to follow Voldemort, but he wasn't complaining.

Just then a loud thump was heard and only a couple of feet from where George, Fred, and Erebus were sitting was small pile of people, with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley looking down at it with fond exasperation.

"Get off," a familiar voice grumbled, "You're heavy!"

"Are you calling me fat, Moony?" came the indignant voice from his godfather and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"If he isn't then I am."

Another voice complained and Harry recognized it as Bill, the oldest Weasley brother.

"Uncle Bill!" Salazar's high pitch was heard again, and a child sized missile raced passed them and jumped onto the pile, making the unfortunate souls that were underneath groan.

"Grandma Molly!" another cry and Erebus was wrapped around Mrs. Weasley who was looking at the boy hugging her with tears in her eyes.

"Grandpa Arthur!" Ares was right behind his brothers in latching onto Mr. Weasley in a hug, who couldn't take his eyes from the children.

"Sal," Erus sounded slightly exasperated when he joined his brothers, "Let them get up," he pulled the giggling child from the pile, letting the three grown men get back onto their feet. Once they were all standing he let his brother go, "Now you can jump on him."

Not a second later Sal practically tackled Bill into a hug.

Erus laughed, before hugging Remus, visibly surprising the werewolf.

"Hi, uncle Moony."

Harry got up from his seat, noticing Voldemort doing the same, and both stopped side by side a couple of feet away from the group.

"Little Princes," Harry called, a smile on his lips, "Let them breath."

"Besides, it is only polite to introduce yourselves first, before you hug them to death." Voldemort added seriously, though Harry could clearly see his amusement.

Erus was the first to join them, quickly followed by Erebus, Ares, and Salazar. The children stood in front of them and Harry could see just how the image they presented shocked the five in front of them.

"Oh, Merlin," Mrs. Weasley whispered, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes roving over their features, "Just look at them."

Harry could understand her surprise. With Voldemort looking as he did, the similarities between Erus and he were quite staggering.

"I'm Erus Hadrian Potter-Riddle. I'm thirteen, the oldest child of Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle." Erus sounded so proud and he fairly beamed at Voldemort when the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Erebus Thomas Potter-Riddle. I'm ten." Erebus smiled at them, his eyes sparkling. Harry noticed that Sirius couldn't keep his eyes of him, no doubt caught in how much he looked like a young Harry.

"I'm Ares Orion Potter-Riddle. I'm six. I'm named after Uncle Paddy!" Sirius' gaze snapped towards Ares, his eyes wide.

"I'm Salazar Jameson Potter-Riddle. I'm four and I'm named after grandpa James. Daddy says we need another brother so that we have all the Marauders present. Papa says that to have another generation of Marauders would drive the Hogwarts professors insane. Do you think it will, Uncle Paddy?" Harry could hear some of his friends trying to hide their laughter and he threw them a quick glare. Merlin, Salazar was a little chatterbox, wasn't he?

Suddenly Sirius barked a laugh, grinning at the young boy.

"If you are as mischievous as we were I'm sure that your papa's right." Sirius replied, winking at them.

Salazar looked back at Harry for a fraction of a second then scurried up to Sirius' pulling on his sleeve till the man crouched in front of him.

"We have to behave," Sal told him in a whisper that everyone could hear, "If we don't daddy doesn't give us dessert. He's mean like that."

Bill snorted while Sirius let out another bark like laugh.

"The trick is not getting caught," Sirius whispered back, a spark in his eyes that Harry had rarely seen.

"Come now," Harry scowled playfully, "Don't go leading my children astray."

"See?" Salazar asked Sirius, "Daddy's really mean. Even papa's afraid of him."

"Is that so?" Sirius asked, and Harry could see the gleeful spark in his eyes. Salazar nodded solemnly.

"Uncle Ron says so. Uncle Ron says that papa is whipped," Sal told them, "Aunt Ginny said so too. Uncle Paddy, why would daddy whip papa?" Sal asked with all the innocence of a child, and that seemed to be all that Sirius could take. Sirius dissolved into laughter, quickly joined by some of Harry's friends, while everyone else was trying their best to control their laughter, knowing that they were laughing at the Dark Lord. Though, truthfully, none of them were being all that successful, including the Death Eaters. Harry had seen Rabastan turn towards the wall so that they wouldn't see him laugh, but his shaking shoulders gave him away.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Well, for a first meeting, things could have gone worse.

* * *

**A.N.:** Hey all_ :) _ I hope you enjoyed the new chapter for Young Princes. Little Sal is a menace, isn't he?

Well, I don't know if you noticed but** there is a poll on my profile** with a list of stories that I am working on. I would appreciate if you could tell me which one of those you would like to see uploaded first. There is a short summary of every story on my profile as well, so you can base your decision on that instead of only on the pairing. Don't worry about those stories interfering with the stories that I have already up. **I am already working on them, so I'm not really starting a new story, I'm just asking you which one you want me to upload first. **

The first three picked will be uploaded in a month's time. The one in first place will be uploaded on the 25 of next month, the one in second place a week after that one, and a week after that I will upload the one in third place. That is also when I will create a new poll with the remaining stories and we get to do it all over again. So don't worry if the stories you want weren't placed first. Eventually all those stories will be uploaded. As stated before you will only be deciding which ones go up first.

Anyway,_** thank you for sticking with this story :)**_ I never expected for it to gain such a following when I started. I'm truly happy you all like it _**:)**_


End file.
